Glee Move to the beat
by Hanbelle
Summary: Addy moves from beautiful sunny California to McKingly High. The first person she meets Noah Puckerman- Jock, Singer and Womaniser! Suck at Summeries... but i hope you'll read it anyway :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi Guys... as most of you know... i have like several stories on the go... (this imagination just won't stop working...oops)**

**So here is my latest... a glee fic... I hope you like, Comments, reviews and so on...always welcome :)**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

"So Miss Scott, welcome to Mckingly high" Principal Figgins said to me as he took a seat behind his desk and motioned for me to sit down too. I sat on the hard cold plastic chair and gripped my bag to my chest

"I see you've just come from California" He smiled

I nodded and looked around his office, he lent forwards holding a file

"you'll be needing this, it has a map of the school, your class schedule, locker number and code and a list of extra curricular classes" He said

I took the file from his hand and opened it up, I began to leaf through the papers

"obviously you don't have to be part of any of the extra curricular classes, but your file says you were in quite afew back in your old school, dance, drama, swim team, be sure to check them out here" he smiled

"i will" I said and began looking around the room

Suddenly the door burst open forcefully

"figgy" She cheered, then pulled a face

"we need to talk about the Cheerios budget" She scowled

"Sue, can't you see i'm busy, i'm talking to a new student" Principal Figgins said

The tall blonde looked at me and pulled a face

"cheerleader?" She asked

"ermm...no" I replied confused

she quickly looked at Principal Figgins again then back at me

"Up" she said, motioning for me to move

"come on, up you get" she said

I stood up and she pulled the chair towards her and sat down

"go on then" she said shooing me away like a fly

I looked at the Principal again

"can you wait outside a few minutes Addison" Figgins said

I nodded, still clutching my bag and now the file and headed outside, I sat on a chair and looked through the glass walls at a strange scene before me, the tall women I know knew as Sue had swung her legs up on Figgins desk and clasp her hands behind her head. Then suddenly the shouting began

I rolled my eyes and pulled my ipod out of my pocket and pressed the ear pieces into my ear. I continued to watch the scene, but turned the music up to drown out the sound

I hated starting at a new school, having to make new friends, starting from scratch with life in general. I thought on what Figgins said as I opened the file and looked down the list of extra curricular activities "be sure to check them out" I read each one... cheerios, Football, AV Club, badminton, wrestling, speech club.. I continued to read on, then right at the bottom Glee Club. I loved singing but there was one thing putting me off Glee... Slushie Facials

In Every school I had been to, Glee kids had always been the least popular people, and the jocks always bullied them... the favourite form of torture... Slushie!

The door opened and Principal Figgins peered out, I removed an ear piece and looked at him

"maybe we should continue our meeting after school" he said

"oh, er... ok" I smiled

I got up from my seat, and watched as he shut the door and the shouting began again. I walked down the empty halls looking into every room and watching the numbers on the lockers, trying to find mine. The school was completely empty apart from the two left in the office. I turned my music up alittle more and began to sing along

"'Cause you're hot and you're cold, You're Yes then you're no, You're in and you're out, you're up and you're down" I sang out, moving to the beat of the song

I found my locker and I began to turn the dial, looking down at the piece of paper with my locker combination on it.

"we used to be, just like twins, so in sync, The same energy, now's a dead battery. Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring" my locker opened and I pushed my bag in the locker, removing a few essential items.

"Cause you're hot and you're cold, You're yes and you're no. You're in and you're out, You're up and you're down" I sang again. I pushed my locker shut

"Woah, jeez" I said, jumping out of my skin and dropping afew things on the floor. As a tall male came into view I stopped my ipod and removed the ear pieces.

"sorry, I didn't know you were there" I said looking at the tall male that stood infront of me

He smiled, turning one corner of his mouth up and raised a brow. He was muscular and had a mohawk, and wore Dark Jeans and a dark Blue T-shirt and a letterman jacket sporting an M for Mckingly High 'Great, a jock, who has caught me singing- He'll assume i'm part of Glee and before I know it, Slushie facials in the morning' I thought

"that's ok" he smiled

I looked up and smiled, then bent down to pick up the items I dropped. He crouched down beside me and helped me pick up my things

"you know you can really sing" He said, stating a fact

"oh er... I guess, I was just messing about" I replied. He handed over my small pencil case and stood up as I did

"Thought about joining Glee?" He asked

I laughed

"erm... not really, I mean it's my first day, I don't really want to start off a new school with slushie facials" I smiled, trying to laugh it off

He laughed

"pretty sure we can get the guys to go light on you, I mean, they've stopped throwing Slushies at me" he laughed

I looked at him confused

"wait- you're in Glee?" I asked

He nodded

"that so hard to believe?" He asked

I looked him up and down

"you're a football player" I said

he nodded "and?"

"Well in my expertise, you jocks prefer to pick on the little people, namely the Gleeks, infact in every other school i've been to, every Jock enjoys giving the ritual slushie facials to the glee clubbers" I said looking confused

"hmm... mcKingly's slightly different, there's 5 footballers in the Glee Club. I guess most of us here are pretty different" he said

I continued to look at him

"You're joking right?" I asked

he shook his head

"no sweetheart, wouldn't lie to you" He smiled

The halls began to fill with students and teachers making their way through the narrow hallways, greeting friends, filling their lockers and avoiding stepping in anyone's way. A typical Highschool

He held out his hand

"Puck" he said

"Excuse me?" I replied shocked

"Puck, my name... Noah Puckerman... but everyone calls me Puck" He smiled

I laughed

"Oh right, sorry" I held out my hand and shook his

"Addison Scott, but everyone calls me Addy" I replied

"Addy" He smirked

I blushed slightly, I liked the way he said my name. I smiled and let go of his hand and watched the teenagers filling the hall

"hey Puck" A voice said from within the crowd, A tall dark haired male came up beside him, he stood over Puck by quite a few inches

"We're doing the guys song in Glee today right?" He asked quietly

"yeah" Puck replied, looking at me

Ok, so he must have been telling the truth, this guy had no idea about my singing in the hall and Puck inviting me to Glee Club

"Finn, this is Addy, our new girl" he smirked

The tall guy finally noticed me, he looked down and smiled

"Hey.. Finn" He smiled nodding at me

"Addy" I confirmed

"Where you from?" he asked

I looked at my notebook and clutched it tighter to my chest

"California" I replied

"Really" the two boys said in unison

"Yep, born and bred" I smiled

I lent against my locker and noticed every girl looking at me as they walked past, most of them then smiling and saying hi to either Puck or Finn

"seem pretty popular around here guys, you sure you're part of Glee" I said

Finn looked at me

"yeah, but it took along time to get the respect we deserve" he said

I smiled

"convinced to join yet?" Puck asked raising his brows

"wait, join Glee?" Finn asked smiling

"you sing?" he asked

"well sorta, I mean, I sing, weather i'm good at it, is another thing entirely" I replied

"Hmm... well you can" Puck whispered

"You heard her?" Finn asked

great, I didn't really need this

"look, i'm gonna try and find my class" I replied before it could be brought up again

"what you got first" Puck asked swinging his arm over my shoulder

I looked at his hand but didn't bother to move it, this seemed to upset quite afew of the girls

"Spanish with Mr Schuster" I said looking at the piece of paper with my class Schedule

"Well you're in luck, we fine gentleman seem to be heading the same way" Puck teased

I looked up at him

"You sure thats Luck" I teased back

he raised his hand in submission and laughed

"so alittle feisty are we?" He smiled

I shrugged my shoulders

"so which way to spanish?" I asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Puck walked me into the class room

"Yo Mr Schu, New girl" Puck said swinging his arm off my shoulder and making his way to his chair, Finn following and taking a seat beside him

Mr Schuster placed his books and paperwork on the desk infront of him and held out his hand

"Mr Schuester" he smiled

"you must be Addison Scott" He continued

"Please call me Addy" I replied taking his hand and shaking it back

Mr Schuster looked nothing like the teachers i was used to...ok, he was wearing a shirt and tie, but he was also wearing Jeans... even in laid back Cali the teachers wore suit trousers.

he looked around the class room

"erm... theres a seat at the back next to Mercedes" he said, i looked around the room, half the seats still empty as the students still filed into class

"Mercedes" he then called, a short girl looked up, as she took her seat behind Finn

"Mr Schu?" She questioned

he looked at me and motioned for me to go take a seat

"This is Addy" he smiled

she beamed at me as I walked closer, I slipped into the seat behind Puck and he turned to smile at me again

"seems you can't stay away" he smirked

"or get away" I smirked back

he laughed as did Mercedes, I looked at her and smiled, she had such a genuine smile

"Mercedes" She smiled, holding out her hand

"Addy" I replied, taking her hand and shaking it

"seems you've met your match" she laughed at Puck

he continued to look at me and I looked back, his eyes seemed to sparkle and I blushed again. I quickly looked down and opened my notebook, Mr Schu stood at the front of the class and clapped his hands together

"right guys, lets begin shall we" He smiled

he looked towards me at the back of the class, just as Puck turned around in his seat to face the front

"just so you all know we have a new student today, Addison Scott, she's all the way from California, so guys if you could just help her out if she needs anything" he said

I know he was just trying to be nice, but I felt so uncomfortable sitting here in this room as he said that. I looked down at my notebook and began to doodle on the first page

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll keep an eye out for you" Puck whispered as he lent back on his seat

Mercedes looked at me and raised her brows, I just rolled my eyes

"oh aren't I lucky" I whispered back sarcastically

Mercedes giggled quietly Puck quickly rocked his chair forwards again. Mercedes held out her hand and I quietly high fived it.

The end of class finally approached and I stood from my seat

"so what's your next class?" Mercedes asked

I opened my book where the slip of paper with my schedule was folded

"erm... algebra, with Miss Parker" I said, closing the book again

"Good, I got that class next too" Mercedes said

she looked at Puck

"looks like she's finally able to get away from you" She laughed at him

Puck swung his arm over my shoulder

"oh, i'm sure we'll meet at lunch" He replied

I lifted his hand and removed it from my shoulder

"look forward to it" I replied

Mercedes laughed again and Puck left the room, winking at me as he did

"is he always like that?" I asked

Mercedes nodded, "although he seems to be paying quite a lot of attention on you" she said as we walked into the hallway

"ha, aren't I lucky" I laughed

she looked at me "hmmmm... your jonesing for the Puckzilla" She commented

I laughed "you're kidding right" I replied

"mmm hmmm" she smiled, but continued to walk

I looked over my shoulder to see the back of Pucks head, I shook my head and looked to the front and followed Mercedes

She led me into a classroom and took a seat, she pulled out the chair and nodded towards it, I took the seat and turned to mercedes

"He's just being nice, that's all" I said

Mercedes looked at me

"don't worry, every girl gets a crush on Puck, but I warn you, he's a real womanizer, he's been with nearly every girl in this school" she whispered

I thought on that, she must be exaggerating right?

A short blond girl walked into the class, her books clutched to her chest

"Hey Quinn" Mercedes said

Quinn took a seat infront of us and turned to face Mercedes

"is it just me, or does Rachel seem more of a cow than usual today?" Quinn asked

"wouldn't know, been avoiding her" Mercedes smiled

Quinn looked at me and smiled

"Hi" she said, slightly confused

"Oh Quinn, this is Addy, she's just moved here from Califonia" Mercedes said

"hi" I smiled and gave a little wave


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The classes seemed to go quite quickly till Lunch. I walked to the till of the dinner hall with Mercedes, to pay for our lunch

"you know, you might not get a great welcome if you hang out with me" She whispered

"well, you are the only people i really know" I said looking at her and Quinn.

"Already forgotten me" I heard, as an arm swung over my shoulder, i looked and saw Puck smiling

"Oh, i didn't forget about you, been trying to... but here you are, once again" I said smiling at him

Quinn and Mercedes laughed, as did Finn who stood behind Puck

I smiled at him again and began to walk away, his arm dropping off my shoulder.

Mercedes, Quinn and I headed over to an empty table

"hello girls" a voice said

Quinn moaned "Great, meatheads" She mumbled

I turned to find a group of football jocks looking at us. I turned around again and placed my tray on the table and took a seat

"Hey, you're obviously the new girl" One said taking a seat next to me, he swung his arm over my shoulders

"What is it with the boys in this school and putting their arms over my shoulder" I said, looking at Puck as he took a seat opposite, glaring at the footballer beside me

"names Tyler" He said, squeezing me into his chest.

I took his hand, lifted it off my shoulder and dropped it

"Addison" I said with a look that said 'no, I'm not interested'

Tyler smiled

"Nice" He replied, looking me up and down, I felt violated, he was clearly checking me out, i hunched my shoulders down, and scooted along the bench slightly, trying to get alittle space from Tyler

"Hey Keller, What you doing sitting with the Gleeks" another Jock asked Tyler, as he stood behind Puck with a few other football players, raising his brow when he saw me look up

"Oh, i see, saving the new girl are you?" He smirked

"Addy, these Guys are Karofsky, Strando and Azimio, I'm sure we can look after you, rather than you having to hang with these Lima-Losers" Tyler said

His arm came up and wrapped over my shoulder again, Puck looked up and i heard him cracking his knuckles. What was it with these boys at Mckingly, it's like they were all fighting over me like a piece of meat. I hated this kind of attention

Once again, i picked his hand up by one finger and dropped it off my shoulder

"look Guys, Nice and all of you to be protective, but its my first day, i think i'll be fine finding my own feet" i said squaring my shoulders and looking at them, Puck once again Smirked, and looked down

"so if you don't mind, i think i might just eat my lunch, and ignore all the testosterone floating in the air thanks" I said, taking a bite of my Sandwich

Mercedes, Finn and Quinn laughed, Tyler looked at me and smiled

"Like a little fight" He mumbled, before climbing out his seat.

"seriously, do i give off some sort of 'chase me' pheromone?" I asked

"You're just the new toy" Quinn Smiled

"they'll soon back off" She reassured me

i smiled and slowly ate my lunch.

"So Guys what are you going to be singing in Glee?" Mercedes asked

"Have to wait and see" Finn replied

"Wait, let me get this right, your in Glee too? And you Quinn?" I asked

Both girls nodded

"Ok, so basically, the only people i really know at this school so far are all part of Glee? Is this your plan Puck?" I asked

he looked at me Innocently

"nothing to do with me babe, I had no idea Schu was going to sit you next to Mercedes, seriously, no idea" He said with a slight smiled

I raised my brow at him and smiled. Ok, i had to admit, Puck was incredibly hot, and he was sweet.

"wait, you thinking of joining Glee?" Mercedes asked

"Whose Joining?" A high pitched voice asked from behind me

"Calm down Man hands" Quinn said as a short, brown haired girl came and sat next to Finn

"Rachel, this is Addy" Finn said

She looked at me

"you're joining Glee?" She asked

"ermm.. i'm not sure" I replied, looking confused

"can you sing?" Mercedes asked.

"Ermm..."

"Course she can, she's really good" Puck answered

i looked at him

"well, i was just messing around, it was nothing major, seriously, i think I'm only comfortable on the stage when dancing" I said

"Well good, i mean, we're a nice size glee club now, and i think a new addition right now, when we've gotten so used to our group as it is..." Rachel began

"Rachel!" Quinn said stopping her in her tracks

"You should be glad someone else wants to join" Quinn added

"don't worry about her, she's just worried someone will try and steal her spotlight" Mercedes said in a low voice

i smiled as Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Hold on a second, did anyone else hear what i heard?" Puck asked

we all looked around the dinning hall, looking for any unusual activity

Puck smiled

"not from them" He said

"Addy, did you say you dance?" He asked

my smile turned weak

"Yeah, I've danced since i could walk" I replied

"Swweeettt" Puck said

We all looked at him

"What, dancers are hot" He chucked

I rolled my eyes

"err... thanks" I said confused and slightly embarrassed

"back to Glee" Rachel said

"Hey... Rachel, seriously, if she wants to join, she can join" Quinn said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I left the dinning hall with Mercedes and Tina, someone who joined our table with her Boyfriend Mike (who was also a football player in Glee) while we ate lunch

we grabbed our books and headed to our next class 'History'

"hey Artie, where were you at Lunch?" Tina asked as she stopped by a boy in a wheelchair, she grabbed the back and began to push him along with us

"With Brittney" He simply replied

he looked up at Tina and Mercedes

"she...well... actually don't ask" He smiled

His eyes then ran over my face

"Artie, Addy, Addy, Artie" Tina said, quickly introducing us

Artie smiled

"Nice to meet you" He said

"you too" I replied

We reached our class room and everyone took their seat, i took one behind Mercedes and Tina. Artie sat on the table across from me. Mercedes turned in her seat

"You want me to sit next to you?" She asked looking a little concerned, realising she automatically sat next to Tina

"No, it's fine" I replied smiling

"well in that case, you can burrow this till we get you your own copy from the library" She smiled, handing me over her book

"Oh, thanks" I smiled back

"no problem" She replied, turning back in her seat.

I opened the book and began to flick through the pages, a shadow appeared over me, i looked up to see Tyler standing there, he smiled. I had to admit, Tyler was fairly good looking, especially when he smiled, he had a little dimple in his left cheek, but of what i had seen of him so far... he was a jerk.

"am i in your seat?" I asked, grabbing the book and about to stand

"oh no sweetheart" He replied, placing his hand on my shoulder and pushing me back into my seat

"I usually sit over there" He smiled, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to a seat the other side of the room,

"But... i'm thinking i might come keep you company" he replied, bending over slightly and leaning on the desk

"umm...sure" I replied.

He walked behind me to take the seat beside me, Artie lent into the small gap between our tables

"If you need me to, i'll swap" He said

i smiled at him

"I'll see how it goes, but thanks" I replied.

Artie sat upright again and faced the front. Tyler, moved his seat closer and turned towards me slightly, lifting his arm up, placing it over my shoulder and pulling me into him slightly

"So sweetheart, how about we meet up after school today, i could show you around the school abit better" he smiled, winking slightly

"ummm... sounds thrilling, but i have a meeting..." I started

"Ok, Class... take your seats and get your books out" Mrs Chance said, placing her bag on her desk, and turning towards the board, she began to write afew dates down

I lifted his hand by his finger and moved it off my shoulder

"But, umm... thanks" I replied

"anytime sweetheart" he smiled

Mercedes looked at me over her shoulder

"sorry" Mercedes mouthed

"that's ok" I mouthed back

I was sure Tyler was trying to get closer throughout the class, i wasn't sure however, if it was because he was trying to copy my notes, or just invade my privacy, but luckily, as soon as the bell went, he was out of there, but not before looking me up and down again, with a half grin across his face and placing his hand on my back as he passed.

"is he always so... hands on?" I asked Mercedes as we watched Tyler leave the room

"Ha... i guess so, not usually with us, but yeah" She smiled

I handed over her book back to her and we walked out the room and down the Hall

"well... here's your next class, unfortunately Tina and i aren't in this class, but Puck is" Mercedes smiled, raising her brow

i smiled and laughed slightly

"right... anyone else?" I asked

"well Rachel is, but i think you're safer with Puck" Tina laughed

I laughed too

"ok, well Thanks, i'll see you later" I said, saying goodbye as i headed into the class and took a seat towards the back, I watched as the rest of the students filed in, i then looked down at my notebook and began to doodle on the cover

"hey" The familiar deep voice of Puck said in my ear, causing me to look up suddenly

"Hey" I replied

he smiled and took a seat beside me

"Glad i decided not to skip class" He smiled

"glad i seem to help you gain education" I teased back

Puck laughed and looked at me, i looked into his eyes, he had amazing eyes, they seemed to sparkle slightly

"so how was your last class?" Puck asked

"Are you really interested or just trying to find something to talk about?" I asked

"I'm interested" he said, staring straight back into my eyes, he smiled slightly

"it was ok, except the constant touching" I said, tearing my eyes away from his, before i got lost in them

"Who was touching?" He asked, a smirk on his face appearing

"Tyler" I replied

Pucks knuckles cracked, and i turned to look at him

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah, er.. look Addy, urmm... might be best if you try and stay away from him, Keller...well... he has a reputation" Puck said

i looked into his eyes again, they were full of concern, i could see he was genuinely worried about Tyler being near me

"Ok" I replied quietly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Puck shared his book with me during the class, so every so often i would have to lean close to read the pages, a slight spark touched my skin every time our arms touched, it was so different from when Tyler lent in, my skin would crawl whenever Tyler's arm touched mine, Puck... well it was different.

"So you gonna come by Glee?" Puck asked as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulder at the end of the day. We stood by my locker as i got my things together

"well, actually, i have to meet with Principal Figgins, our meeting this morning got interrupted" I said, closing my locker and leaning against it

"Oh? Who by?" Puck asked

Again, i wasn't sure if he was actually interested or just tying to make conversation

"Not sure of the name... but... Tall, blonde, wore a tracksuit"

"Coach Sylvester" Puck said

"yeah, she's a little... well Crazy" he added

i laughed

"more than a little, from what i saw" i smiled

Puck lifted off the locker and moved slightly closer, then lent back against the lockers

"so maybe you could stop by after seeing Figgy" Puck said

"well, i've kinda gotta get home after, my mums gotta go to work, and i've gotta look after my little brother" I said

"you have a little brother/" Puck asked

"Yep, Tommy" I replied

I looked into Pucks eyes once again, he smiled softly, not just his lips, but his eyes smiled

"Hey Addy, you decided if you're going to commit social suicide yet?" Mercedes asked as she approached Puck and I

"not today she isn't, she's gotta see Figgins" Puck answered for me

"sorry" I said

"well, maybe you will next time, i mean only if you want to" Mercedes said

"Yeah, i'll think on it, thanks Mercedes" I smiled

Mercedes smiled

"well come on Puck" She said as she started to walk away

"I'll be there in a second" He smiled.

He pushed him self off the locker and started to walk me to Principal Figgins office

"Hey Addy" He said, touching my arm, again i felt that little spark jolt under my skin

"Yeah?" I asked

"I know why you're worried about joining Glee... i mean, i was there once, like 'Cedes said 'social suicide', slushie facials" Puck said

i looked into those eyes again, then he lent closer

"But it's worth it, i mean, when you were singing earlier, you clearly were enjoying it, you obviously enjoy singing, and even though you don't think it, you have an amazing voice... seriously! And well, if you enjoy singing that much... taking that risk of social suicide... well, like i said, it's worth it, to stand out. Just to be doing something you love" He smiled

I could tell he was being honest with me, i smiled at him

"ok" I breathed softly, feeling his breath on my neck slightly

he turned and headed towards Glee Club

"Hey Puck" I said, he turned and smiled

"see you tomorrow" I said

"sure will" He replied

* * *

><p>I shook Principal Figgins hand<p>

"I'm so glad you had a good first day Addy, remember my door is always open if you need to see me" He smiled

"Thank you" I replied,

I headed out the door and began to walk through the now empty corridors of the school, to my locker to get my bag. I walked past the glee rehearsal room, Puck was standing, strumming his guitar, he had a huge grin on his face, then suddenly he sang, it was amazing, i never thought his voice would sound so smooth,

"I'll stop the world and melt with you

You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time

There's nothing you and i won't do

I'll stop the world and melt with you"

i continued to look through the small pane of glass, watching as Puck seemed to appear in his element, he was relaxed and smiling, while the others swayed to the music and occasionally joining in

"Dream of Better lives, the kind that never hates,

Dropped in the state of imaginary grace,

I made a pilgrimage to save the human race,

When i'm comprehending a race thats long gone by"

He turned slightly, and i moved back so no one would see me watching him

"Spying on the Gleeks?" A voice said, making me jump slightly

I turned and saw Tyler he was standing very close, his skin chilling mine

"erm... i was curious" I said

Quickly looking over my shoulder into the window again to make sure they hadn't noticed me outside the door, Puck was still singing, with the other glee members smiling.

I looked at Tyler again

"so, why you still here?" H asked, smiling

That smile, again, made me think Tyler wasn't bad looking at all, that small dimple in his left cheek made me smile, but i remembered what Puck had warned

"erm... well i had to see Principal Figgins, but i better be heading off now, see you tomorrow" I said

i started to move, but his arm came up blocking me

"so California, before you head off maybe i could ask you something" He said

i looked at his arm, it was strong, muscular and slightly tanned... but most of all, it blocked my way out of here, he raised his other arm and placed it on the wall the other side of me, suddenly i felt very uneasy, his skin sent shivers through mine, and i couldn't get away from it

"er... sure, but i really have got to be going" I smiled, trying to shake off the uneasiness, and pretend that my mind was playing tricks on me

"oh ok, well i was just going to ask if you wanted to..." He began but was cut off

"Hey Addy" Puck smiled

my mind felt at ease, just his voice calmed me. Puck looked at Tyler

"Need anything Keller?" Puck asked, glaring at the way Tyler was standing over me and trapping me

Tyler lowered one arm, but lent in closer to me, facing Puck slightly

"Nah, every thing's fine thanks Puck, i was just talking to California here" Tyler replied

Tyler lent against the wall, pulling his arm over my shoulder

"you alright?" Puck asked me, looking straight into my eyes

"I'm ok" I smiled

giving him a silent thank you, he smiled

"i really have to go" I said, moving, making Tylers hand fall off my shoulder

I started to walk to my locker, Tyler followed and Puck stood at the door still

"so, like i was gonna ask, fancy meeting up sometime after school?" Tyler said

i turned and looked over his shoulder and Puck, he was still watching, still making sure i was ok

"Erm... well being new here, i'm kind of busy, still settling in, looking after my brother, that kind of thing" I replied

Tyler smiled

"well, maybe we can try and find a way to hook up" he smiled, his smile that for the last day i had found quite cute, with his left cheek dimple, turned into a slimy, creepy smile

"er.. i'll get back to you on that" I said, turning quickly and opening my locker

Tyler lent against the lockers and continued to look me up and down,

"well, just let me know when" He said

i pulled my bag out, and shut my locker, slamming it hard, mere inches from his face

"well, like i said, very busy, so er... don't hold your breath" I replied. I turned to face Puck and walked towards him heading out towards my car, he winked at me

"see you tomorrow" I whispered as i walked past

I headed out to my car, unlocking it and climbing in, i placed my bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. I was so glad Puck arrived when he did, maybe he was right about Tyler, everytime he was near me he gave the a uneasy sense, i wasn't sure what it was about him, but the hairs on the back of my neck went up, especially after that slimy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I pulled into the driveway, beside my moms car and climbed out, grabbing my bag. I walked to the door

"Addy" My little brother called as he opened the door, he had the biggest smile on his face

"Hey Tommy" I smiled back,

Tommy grabbed my hand and led me inside the house

"we've unpacked the whole of the family room now" He beamed

I looked around the open planned house, most of the downstairs looked finished, finally it started to look like a home, rather than the empty shell packed with boxes.

"wow, it looks good" I smiled

My mom appeared from the kitchen

"hey Sweetheart, how was your first day of school?" She asked, pinning her id badge to her uniform, she walked forwards and kissed my forehead

"It was good" I smiled

"actually, it was surprisingly good" I added

My mom smiled at me

"oh i see, the guys are noticing the pretty new girl are they?" She teased

I blushed slightly

"mom!" i smiled

She laughed softly, I loved my mothers laugh, so soft and airy

"How did the meeting with the Principal go?" She asked, taking a seat on the cream sofa and sorting out her bag

"the second time? Very well" I smiled, sitting next to her

"second time?" She asked alittle shocked

"yeah, this mornings meeting got interupted" i said

"don't ask" I added

my mum laughed softly again

"i'm afraid i've got to go. There is money by the phone for Pizza, and if i could ask you to start unpacking the kitchen when you can sweetie" My mom said as she stood up, she kissed the top of my head again

"ok, well, i guess i'll see you later mom" I said, standing up and hugging her

"have a good shift" I said

"thanks sweetie" she smiled

she walked over to Tommy

"be good trouble" she said, ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head too

"ok" He smiled

My mom picked up her bag and headed for the door

"see you later sweethearts" She said as she pulled the door closed behind her

* * *

><p>"so Kiddo" i said, folding up the last box and piling it up with the rest<p>

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, slipping off the breakfast table stool

"Ready to order Pizza, seeing as the kitchen is now all sorted" I said

Tommy beamed

"can we get a cheese feast?" He asked

"sure thing" I smiled. I grabbed the phone and jumped up onto the breakfast bar

"and some wedges?" Tommy asked

i smiled and grabbed the phone book

"sure" i smiled

"why not, after all, its the first meal we don't have to eat sitting on the floor" I laughed

i opened the phone book and searched through for a pizza place in the town

"oh... oh.. oh... how about ice cream?" Tommy then asked

I looked at him, with my eyebrows raised

"as log as we save some for mom" I then said

Tommy whooped, throwing his hands in the air

"woohoo" He cheered

I dialled the number into the phone

"Hello Pizza Shack" The voice down the phone chimed

* * *

><p>I sat at the table taking abit of another slice of pizza, Tommy sat opposite me, stuffing as much as he could into his mouth, then adding afew wedges<p>

"Tommy, you're eating like a pig, slow down" I laughed

Tommy smiled, a mush of food revealed

"eurggh.. Tommy" I said

he chewed his food, then swallowed

"sorry, just very hungry" He said

He picked up his glass of cola and took a sip.

"what time will Mom be home?" He asked

it was a question i was so used to answering, Mom was a nurse, she worked the strangest hours, she tried to work part time as much as possible, so that she could still be around to look after us, thats why we moved here... better hours, better Pay.

"Not till very late, perhaps early hours of the morning" I said, taking another bite of my pizza

Tommy looked down at his plate

"do you think we should leave her some Pizza?" He asked

I swallowed my bite

"If you can stop eating all the slices" I laughed

he picked up a slice from his plate and placed it back in the box, then looked up and smiled

"I can go one short" He beamed

I laughed and took a sip of my glass of water

"do you think Dad will be allowed to call us soon?" He then asked, looking alittle bit sad

"not sure Kiddo" I replied,

"But he'll be home in afew months" I replied, trying to cheer him up

My Father was in the U.S Army, and was currently serving overseas, he got to come back every few months, but it was always difficult having him out there, never knowing if he would come back again. Both my Mom and i knew the seriousness of him being out there, but we tried to hide our worries from Tommy.

"I hope he can, i want to tell him about my new school" He smiled

"maybe i can help you write an email" I smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat on the sofa, my feet curled up beside me as i flicked through the channels. Tommy was upstairs in bed. My Mobile rang beside me, i looked at the screen and smiled

"Hey Jen" I answered, my best friend from California, we were so close we were practically sisters. She was my rock and i missed her so much, she rang every night since i arrived in Lima

"Addy!" She squeeled

"sorry its late, how was the first day?" she asked

"It was pretty good, very different to what i'm used to, but it was good" I said

"cool, so are there any good looking guys there?" She then asked, Typical Jen, i thought, then i thought of Finn, and Tyler... and then Puck

"They have a good amount of eye candy" I replied

Jen laughed down the phone,

"and any of them notice the new girl?" She then asked

"are you kidding me, i was like the brand new shiny toy" I said, thinking of how, in my first day i already had Tyler after me and Puck doing everything he could to help me out.

We were on the phone for ages, talking about how the house finally looked more like a home and less like a boom shelter

"So i guess i can come visit during the holidays?" She asked

"you better, however, there are no waves here, so you can leave the surf board at home" I told her

"What? So what are you doing if you're not surfing?" She asked

"Unpacking!" I reminded

"Plus, i'm thinking of joining the Glee club" I said

it went quiet

"ok, did i just send you to an early grave?" I asked

"What, no... just shocked, i thought we stayed off the slushie radar by not joining them" She said

"well, yeah, but Mckingly seems different, i mean from the sound of it, they still get the occasionally slushie, but Mckingly actually have Jocks on the glee club" I told her

"You're screwing with me" She said

"Nope, promise. No screwing going on... they actually have Jocks on Glee. Plus everyone whose helped me today is in Glee, except Tyler" I said

"and he wasn't really helping me, more trying to ask me out" I continued

"Wait, What?" She paused

"you're there for one day and you already have a date?" She asked

"No! I've been asked, but i haven't said yes" I replied

"and why the heck not?" She asked

"because he gives me the creeps, and Puck has suggested i stay away from him" I said, i closed my eyes suddenly realising i had mentioned Puck. Here comes the twenty questions

"Puck?" She asked

"Is that his real name?" She then asked

"no, its his nick name" I replied

"Jock?" she asked

"Yep" i replied

"Gleek?" she added

"definitely" i smiled, thinking of his song, he really did have an amazing voice

"Cute?" She then asked

"Heck yes, in a bad boy sorta way" I replied

Jen laughed

"then what are you waiting for... Join Glee" She laughed

"I mean, you can sing, and you sure can move, whats stopping you?" She asked

"A few things actually, but they seem to not be a major issue" I said

We spoke alittle longer about Puck and the glee club when finally Jen clarified

"well if you're not going to join and try and get the cute guy, maybe i'll head that way and try myself" She laughed

I loved Jen, she was always a laugh, and even though i missed her, she didn't seem far away.

"Any way hun, i better let you go, i'll talk to you tomorrow" She said down the phone

"let me know all the goss tomorrow" she said then made a smooch sound down the phone

"love ya" She added

"love you too, talk to you soon" I replied, then we hung up

I stood up and switch the TV off, quickly scrawled down a note to my mom, letting her know there was Pizza and Ice cream left for her, then finished with 'Love you loads, sleep well xx'

i woke up the next morning bright and early, i headed for the shower and sang softly as i washed my hair. I walked into my room and quickly began to change.

Once dressed and my hair was pulled into a ponytail i headed into Tommy's room

"Hey Kiddo, time to wake up, get ready, i'll be down stairs sorting out breakfast" I said, shaking him gently, then pushing his floppy hair out of his eyes.

He smiled and stretched

Is mom taking me in this morning?" He asked

"nope, she'll be sleeping in, come on lazy bones" I said

i left his room and walked down the hallway, pulling my moms door shut alittle more, then heading down stairs and starting breakfast, I ate my toast quickly and unloaded the dishwashed, while i waited for Tommy to come down. After 15 minutes, he finally made an appearance and sat at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice, while i buttered his toast and then spread jam on.

"just how you like it" I smiled, placing the plate down infront of him

"Thanks" He smiled, grabbing a slice and taking a huge bite

i started to get both our school bags ready and our lunches, while he continued to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mom will pick you up when you finish, and she'll have the night with us tonight" I said, reaching for Tommy and kissing the top of his head

"have a good day and i'll see you when i get home" I said

"thanks Adds, see you later" He smiled, climbing out the car and running over to a few boys who all smiled as he joined them.

I watched for a few seconds, then drove off towards Mckingly high.

I parked my car in the same spot as yesterday, however, this time i wasn't the first student here.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the halls that i was starting to get used to, thanks to a small tour from Mercedes the day before

"Hey Addy" Tina smiled as i walked towards her and opened my locker a few down from hers

"Hi Tina" I smiled, she shut her locker and lent against the closed one beside me

"heard you were watching us yesterday" She said with a smile

i looked at her confused

"Us! As in the Gleeks, once Puck finished his song we all noticed Tyler, so Puck went to investigate, found you there too" She said

"you aren't seeing Tyler are you?" She then asked

"What? Of course not" I replied

"Good" She smiled

"I mean, he seems ok, but i get an uneasy feeling about him" I said quietly

"Go with your insticts, he's nothing but trouble, and well, the glee club are his least favourite people" She said

"I'll remember that" I smiled.

I grabbed my class schedule then my notebook and pencil case, as i pushed the locker door shut Mercedes came up beside me

"Addy, i want you to meet my biggest fan" She laughed

A thin, fairly tall boy stood beside her and smiled

"Hi, i'm Kurt" He smiled

I shook his hand

"Addy" I replied.

Kurt walked over to the wall opposite and opened a Locker

"Mercedes tells me you're thinking of joining Glee?" He said across the hallway

"Thinking, yeah" I replied

"Berry's not going to love that" He replied

"Rachel? No i guess she's not the biggest fan of me joining" I laughed.

"hey California" I heard down the Hall, i looked and found Tyler walking towards me

"He does know California's not your name right?" Mercedes said laughing slightly

"I thought so, but i guess i'm wrong" I whispered back

He continued to walk towards us, once infront of me he stared at Mercedes and Tina as if to say 'Go away'. Mercedes raised an eyebrow and glared back. Tyler decided he wasn't going to bother with them any more

"So California, you decided on what we spoke about yeaterday?" He said

"Nope" I replied, turning to face Mercedes,

Tyler placed his hand on the locker infront of me, and squeezed in between Mercedes and i

"You know, we would be a pretty hot couple, me, the jock, you the new girl" He smirked, then looked me up and down.

I felt his eyes roaming over my body and i felt self conscious, i pulled my notebook across my chest and looked at him

"Well, i'm not interested, like i said yesterday, pretty busy, what with just moving here" I said. I tried to move around him, but he stopped me again

"look California, we're both good looking people, there's only so many times you can turn this opportunity down" He said

"Tyler, this really isn't an attractive quality" I said

I tried to step around him again, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, slamming me slightly into the locker

"Hey" Mercedes shouted

I reached for the back of my head, having banged it on the locker. Tyler looked at Mercedes

"what?" He glared at her, Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Tyler, let her go" Puck shouted from down the hallway, Finn and one other guy by his side

Tyler let go of my arm and looked at Puck

"Or what Puckerman?" Tyler asked, stepping closer to me and smirking at Puck

"Or you'll have to deal with me" Puck said, standing beside us, glaring straight at Tyler, and placing his hand protectively on my back

"Us" Finn Piped up, standing behind Puck, backing him up, the blond haired boy nodded in agreement

"Yeah" Artie said, wheeling up behind Tyler and folding his arms across his chest

There they were people i had only know a day, protecting me, preparing to do anything to make sure i was safe. People i could, from now on, call my true friends

Tyler looked at the small crowd forming around us and huffed with a slight laugh

"see you round California" He smirked, he pushed his way through and started to walk down the corridor

"you Ok?" Puck asked, once Tyler was out of sight

I started to rub my arm where his hand had gripped me tight

"yeah i'm fine... Thank you... all of you" I said looking round at them

Puck still had his hand on the small of my back. I looked at the blond guy standing behind Puck, and smiled

"sorry, we haven't met have we?" I asked

He smiled

"No, but i've heard a lot about you, Addy Right?" He asked

i nodded

"Sam" He replied, faking a little salute

I laughed softly

"well thank you also for stepping in" I smiled

"He's not going to give up" Tina said stepping forwards and checking me over to see if i was ok

"well i guess we'll always make sure one of us is with you" Puck said, looking round at Finn and Sam

"What? No, come on Puck, i do not need body guarding, anyway, you guys aren't going to be around all the time, i mean i have dance class after school tonight, and i'm pretty sure none of you are in that club" I smiled, turning and leaning against the locker to look up into his eyes.

He looked at his hand, then lowered it

"No, But Mike is" Tina pipped up

I looked at her as if to say 'really... you're not helping her' she just smiled

i looked at Puck against

"No!" I said, trying to sound stern

"it's my second day here, i'm not going to be labelled as the girl who needs bodyguards" I said with a slight smile

"then how about just making sure you never travel the hallways alone, safety in numbers" Kurt said, squeezing between Finn and Artie

"and if help is needed" He continued, rummaging in his pocket

"cell Phones" He smiled, producing his to show

Puck looked at Kurt, then at me. I smiled as if begging him to agree with Kurt, Puck let out along sigh

"ok, But i'm staying close" Puck agreed

"fine" I smiled


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning seemed to go by really slowly, every where i went i had a few people with me, Puck made sure of it.

By Lunch i sat at a table, my lunch bag infront of me, as the others queued up in the lunch line. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my small earbud headphones and pressed play on my mp3.

The music began to play and i almost zoned out, listening to the lyrics and melody of the song

Suddenly an earbud was pulled from my ear, i turned to see what was happening and saw Puck sitting down beside me

"What you listening to?" He asked, letting go of the earbud and letting it dangle

"What about now by Chris Daughtry, absolutely love the song" I smiled

he pointed back to the ear bud and i nodded, he reached for it and and placed it in his ear. He smiled as we both listened to the music

Kurt and Mercedes reached the table, Kurt nudged her and nodded at us, she smiled and nodded in agreement to something

"what are you two discussing?" I asked, turning my mp3 off

"oh nothing" They replied in unison, grinning from ear to ear

Puck took out the earbud and handed it over

"good song" He smiled

Kurt and Mercedes whispered to each other again

"seriously, you two seem to have something up your sleeve" I said

"Nothing" They replied in unison again

I continued to look at them, study them. Till i was interrupted by the others joining the table

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go quite quickly, i stood outside the studio used for dance class with my leggings and tank top on, ready for class, while, Mike and Tina were holding each other and looking into each others eyes as they were saying goodbye<p>

"i'll see you later" He said quietly to her

"Not soon enough" She replied

Puck nudged me

"you sure you don't want a couple of us waiting around?" He asked

"no i'm fine. Plus, i have Mike here" I said, still wondering why they were all so protective

"anyway, i better go in, see you tomorrow" I smiled

i turned and heard Mike and Tina saying goodbye again, then he followed behind me, closing the door, and waving to Tina through the glass

"so how long you been dancing?" Mike asked, tossing his bag over to one corner of the room

"since i could walk" i said, sitting down and changing into my dance shoes

"what styles?" He asked casually, sitting on the floor beside me

"Well... if i told you all the styles i've tried, we'll be here forever" I smiled

"Ok then, favourite style?" He asked

"easy... Lyrical" I replied

"oh wow... you do lyrical dance?" He asked

i simply nodded

"never tried lyrical myself, but its an amazing style" He added

"we do mainly hip hop in here, and there's a separate class for Ballet, we don't tend to have many lyrical dancers" He smiled

"well, i guess i'm used to standing out in the dance department" I replied

the class began to fill quickly and the dance teacher entered the room. She looked straight at me

"You must be Addison?" She asked, she smiled and her whole face lit up

"Yes" I smiled back

"well we'll start with our usually warm up and alittle bit of a routine we're working on, i'm sure you'll soon pick it up, but maybe at the end of class, you could show us a little bit of what you do" She said

i nodded and stood up

* * *

><p>I walked over to my bag and grabbed my bottle of water, sipping at it, feeling the ice cold liquid pour down my throat<p>

"that's great class" Mrs Doddson said, walking over to her water bottle

"you really pick up the steps quickly" Mike said grabbing his own bottle and pushing his hand through his hair

"years of dance do that" I smiled

Mrs Doddson walked upto us and smiled

"think you can show us your dancing?" She asked

i nodded

"sure, i have my ipod" I told her

"great, you can plug it into the dock" She smiled, pointing over to the corner of the room

I bent down beside my bag and reached in for my ipod, i scrolled through the list of songs and eventually found the one i wanted, I slipped off my shoes, i always preferred to dance lyrical barefoot. I walked over to the mp3 dock, while the others in the class all sat against the wall. I connected my ipod to the docking station and pressed play.

As the music played of the familiar sound of Sarah Mclachlan's Fallen, i slowly began to move to the rhythm. I always loved this song. As i continued to dance around the room, extending my legs, i completely forgot about all the eyes watching me and got lost in the music, feeling the emotion behind the words and trying to portray them in my movements.

As the music finished i stopped, it was silent, I looked up at all the faces looking at me, one girls eyes welled up slightly, i stood up and walked to my ipod and unplugged it

"Thank you Addison, Thats all class" Mrs Doddson said.

I walked over to my bag, where Mike sat on the floor beside it

"I know you said you could dance, but you never said anything about being that good" He said

I smiled shyly

"I just dance what i feel" I said

I Sat on the floor and pulled my shoes back on

"Addison, so your a lyrical dancer?" Mrs Doddson

I nodded

"we haven't many lyrical dancers here. It makes a nice change... that was very good, i do hope you keep coming to the class" She smiled,

A student called her name and she looked over her shoulder to them

"i'll see you next class then?" She asked

"i'll be here" I replied

Her smile got bigger and she walked off to talk to another student

"come on then" Mike smiled, helping me up off the floor and walking out the class with me

"So why the move to Lima?" Mike asked as we walked down the quiet hallways towards the parking lot, stopping by our lockers to grab the rest of our stuff.

"Mom got a job here, better pay, better hours, so shes able to spend more time with me and my brother" I replied

"How old is he, your brother?" Mark asked

"he's 7" I replied

"and what about your dad?" Mike asked,

"overseas, he's in the US Army" I replied, not wanting to say much more about it

I loved my dad, i really did, but i hated where he was, never knowing if he was safe

"that must be really hard" Mike said, looking slightly concerned

"yeah it is, but he'll be home for a few months soon" I replied with a smile

We reached outside and Mike stopped.

I stopped and looked at him

"something up?" I asked

he nodded towards the parking lot. Tyler stood by my car, arms folded over his chest, sunglasses on and looking towards the fields were the girls soccer team were currently playing.

"guess this will be difficult" I said

"want me to try and distract him?" Mike asked

"no it's fine" I smiled at Mike

I started to walk towards my car, Mike followed closely behind. I pressed the unlock button and Tyler turned to look straight at me

"California!" He smiled

I looked at him

"Tyler" I replied

"what can i do for you?" I asked

He lowered his sunglasses and smirked, then looked me up and down

"wanted to make sure you survived Dance class" He said

"Well i survived" I replied

I opened the back door and placed my bags in the back, then pushed it shut

"so i better be going" I said trying to open my front door

he stoped the door from opening fully

"look, i know you've said you're busy, what with just moving here, but i think maybe you and i should hang out, get you away from the gleeks" He said

I pulled the door harder, knocking him slightly

"i'll pass" I replied

i climbed into my car and was about to shut the door when Tyler stood in the way and bent down beside me

"i'm doing whats best for you California, joining them gleek, i mean... just being friends with them, well its gonna get you a few facials" He said

"and not the nice kind, i mean the ice cold slushie variety, I'm protecting you if you think about it" He smirked

"Really" I said sarcastically

"sure am princess" He replied

"look Tyler, you're a bit aggressive and very much in my face, right now, the slushie facials seems like the better offer" I said

"now if you really don't mind, i've gotta be going" I said pulling my door and getting him to budge out the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I arrived at home and walked through the front door

"hey Honey, how was school?" My mother called from the kitchen,

I followed her voice and found her baking

"good thanks" I smiled, walking beside her and dipping my finger in the cookie mixture

"hey" she laughed and playfully hit my hand

"not till they're done" she said

I smiled and licked my finger

"so I danced today" I told her

"oh good" She beamed as she then began to spoon out the mixture onto a baking tray

"yeah, the dance teacher seems really nice, she seemed to like my lyrical dancing" I said, I dropped my bag on the table and took a seat.

"anyway, where's Tommy?" I asked

"in the yard, with a new friend" Mum smiled

she placed the baking sheet in the oven and turned to face me, leaning against the counter

"so you going to join dance then?" She asked

"yeah, I mean I was on the dance team at my old school" I said

I picked up an apple and began to pick at it

"see you did some shopping" I smiled

"yep, so a home cooked meal tonight" My mother smiled

"I've missed home cooking" I joked

* * *

><p>We sat down around the table, Tommy's friend Christopher had gone home and it was just the 3 of us, Tommy smiled, kicking his feet playfully under the table, as my mom asked us about our day at school<p>

"it was so awesome mom" Tommy said excitedly, as he spoke about something that happened in class

"Calm down Kiddo" I laughed

My mom stood up and cleared the plates off the table and into the sink.

"Shall we go into the living room and watch a movie?" She asked

Tommy stood up first and ran into the living room

"I get to choose" He shouted back as he ran and jumped onto the sofa

My mom looked at me and smiled

"didn't he choose the last movie?" She asked

"I think he chose the last 5" I laughed back.

She picked up a plate of the home-made cookies and we walked into the living room together

"so your joining the dance group, any other extra curricular activities?" She asked

"um... well i'm thinking I might join Glee" I said looking at the floor

"oh... really?" She asked, a smile growing on her face

"what?" I asked smiling

"Addy, I thought you vowed never to join the glee club in few of the slushie facials?" She asked, still smiling

"well apparently Mckingly is different" I said

"umm hmmm" She replied

"what?" I asked again

"wouldn't have anything to do with a good looking member would it?" She asked

I playfully sighed heavy

"not only him" I said, knowing not only could I lie convincingly, but there was also no point lying to her

"everyone whose helped the last two days, all seem to be part of the glee club, Dad would say its a sign" I replied

"well, its about time the public heard you sing" She replied

We sat down either side of Tommy, who had already put a Dvd in the dvd player, He beamed at us and grabbed a couple of cookies from the plate mom had set down on the coffee table in front of us

* * *

><p>I sat with my legs curled up beside me, Tommy curled up the other side, slowly falling asleep<p>

"maybe I should carry him upto bed" Mom said

"no... movie" He mumbled, as his eyes began to slowly close again

"Tommy, you're falling asleep" I said

"mmm...movie" He softly mumbled

"maybe the cookies went to his head" I laughed

My mom stood up and carefully scooped Tommy up

"Bed" She said when he stirred slightly

"night night Addy" HE said tiredly

I kissed his forehead and watched as mom carefully carried him out and up the stairs.

I turned the movie off and grabbed the almost empty plate of cookies and the cups and carried them into the kitchen. I put the cookies safely away, then loaded all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Mom came down stairs after awhile and joined me in the kitchen

"thanks honey" She smiled

"no problem" I replied, closing the dishwasher and slipping onto the work surface

"so Adds, this guys whose worth joining glee over, whats he like?" She smiled

"Mom!" I said

"what, I need to know" she replied, laughing slightly

"its not just over a guy" I replied

"oh, but its mainly due to him, whats he like?" She asked moving closer

I slipped off the counter

"its nothing, he's just been really nice" I replied

I started to walk away and she wrapped her arms around me

"is he cute?" She asked, teasing me, and laughing

"MOM!" I said again

"i'm going to bed" I then added

"oh of course, to think of the dreamy glee boy right?" She teased

I playfully sighed heavily

"ok, he's called Noah, but everyone calls him Puck, and he's on the football Team" I finally caved in

she raised her eyebrows and half smiled

"football player" She asked

I nodded

"a football player in the glee club?" She asked

I nodded

"wow, Mckingly really is different" I replied

"yep" I smiled

"anyway, i'm off to bed, night mom" I said, reaching forward and kissing her cheek

* * *

><p>I climbed out my car and headed towards the entrance of Mckingly High<p>

"Hey Addy" Puck said as he walked closer then in-line with me

"hey" Finn smiled as he joined us and walked the other side

I smiled up at him

"wait... are you two body guarding? I thought I told you I didn't want that" I said to Puck touching his arm and stopping him

"well, Mike told us about after Dance class, seems the creep can't take a hint" Finn said behind me

I looked up into Pucks eyes, they were so peaceful, so mesmerising

"don't think of it as body guard duty then, think of it more as a friend protecting a friend" He said

I realised my hand was still on his arm and I quickly dropped it

Puck half smiled, and I blushed slightly, dropping my gaze to the floor

"I have the whole flipping school around me, I doubt he will try anything" I said pushing my hair behind my ear and looking up again

"didn't stop him yesterday" Finn added

I looked at Finn

"true, well ok... but don't look so threatening ok?" I laughed

"Fine" Puck replied, placing his hand on the small of my back and urging me to continue walking

His hand remained there as we reached our lockers

"so what have you got class wise today?" He asked, opening his locker and pushing his bag in

I pulled out my schedule and he took it from my hand

"well seems we have most of our classes together today" He smiled

"which one do I get to escape you in?" I asked smiling sweetly

Puck laughed

"last one, have to find someone you can stick with, Think Tyler's in that class" He said

"oh great, just my luck" I replied

Finn reached around me and pulled the piece of paper from Pucks hand

"Artie and Quinn have that class"He said looking at it carefully

"and I think Mike too" He added

I pushed my locker closed and rested against it

"so this is how its gonna be hey?" I asked, sighing slightly

"desperately trying to make sure that I always have people around me to make sure Tyler can't get close, and just because he's a bit of a Jerk?" I asked

"he's more than a Jerk Addy, I don't you getting hurt" Puck said quietly, as Finn turned and pretended he wasn't listening

"its only my first week here, and already I have problems" I sighed

Puck moved closer abit

"Don't think of it as a problem, more of a prevention" He said half smiling, trying to cheer me up


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The morning classes went fairly smoothly considering I had two or three people following me wherever I went, usually Puck and Finn and occasionally Mike or Sam with them. And when I say follow me everywhere, I'm not joking they even hung outside the girls toilets when I went in.

Puck placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the lunch hall to the table where Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina sat already. I sat down and Puck sat on the bench beside me, our arms touching.

We began to eat our lunch, once I finished my sandwich I offered Puck a cookie

"consider it payment" I joked, holding the small little plastic bag with a few of my mom's homemade cookies inside

"oh cool, thanks" He smiled

Mercedes nudged Kurt and he smiled, they both tilted their heads at us together

"what?" I asked

"Nothing" They replied, just like they had the day before

I continued to look at them, trying to figure them out when Puck Nudged

"hey these are really good" He beamed

"Thanks, my mom made them" I replied

I took a bite of a cookie

"so Addy you gonna officially join us Gleeks then?" Finn asked sitting down, Mike following and sitting next to Tina

"I think so" I replied

"but, don't you think I should audition or something?" I asked looking around the table

"well..." Puck said and looked around the table, there were a few nods and Puck stood up

"Come on" He said, offering his hand

"I'll get Artie and Quinn, they want to see this" Mercedes said

"What about the others?" Finn asked

"are you sure Rachel will want to know" Kurt joked

"wait what's going on here?" I asked

"Come find out" Puck replied, moving his hand slightly, motioning for me to take it

I took his hand and he pulled me up, he grabbed the rubbish from our lunched, tossed them in the bin and pulled me out of the lunch Hall. We began walking down the corridor, the others in tow, Mercedes on her phone to the others, telling them to meet us in the usual spot.

"Usual spot?" I asked Puck

He just smiled, and continued to pull me down the corridor. We slowed down outside a room and Puck opened the door, I suddenly realised I was outside the music room

"Wait now?" I asked

the others walked past me and into the room

"Well. Yeah" Puck replied

"I can't" I said, looking up into his eyes

"why not, i've heard you sing, your fantastic" He replied

I smiled coyly

"but .." I began

"but nothing Addy, come on, after all you hang out with all us Glee lot any way, being officially part of the group won't be any different, apart from you'll be singing alot" He said, adding a little smile on the end

I slowly nodded and Puck pulled me into the room, never letting go of my hand

He walked over to the electric guitar and Finn sat behind the drums

"so.." Puck said, waiting for me to come up with a song to sing

"i suggest something upbeat and something everyone will know" He whispered

I thought for a second

"hey, do you know I love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett?" I asked

Puck Grinned and began to play the familiar tune on his electric guitar, Finn joined in on his drums

I looked out at my audience feeling slightly nervous, Kurt and Mercedes smiled, trying to comfort me

**Me:** _"I saw him Standing there by the record Machine"_

_"I knew he must have been about seventeen"_

My confidence began to grow

**Me:**_"The Beat was goin' strong,_

_Playing my favourite song,_

_and I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me"_

I looked at Puck and smiled

**Mercedes and Artie**: _"Yeah Me"_

**Me:**"_I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me"_

**others: _"_**_Yeah me"_

**Me: **"_Singin' I love Rock and Roll_

_Put another dime in the Juke box baby,_

_I love Rock and Roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me"_

I began to dance around the room, looking around at Puck every so often, as the others began to clap their hands

**Me:** _"He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name_  
><em>That don't matter, he said,<em>  
><em>'Cause it's all the same"<em>

I walked towards Puck and danced with him alittle

**Me: **"_Said can I take you home, where we can be alone"_

I walked back into the middle of the room and danced around the audience

**Me: **_"And next we were moving on,_

_and he was with me"_

**Others: "**_Yeah me"_

**Me: **_"And next we were moving on,_

_and he was with me"_

**Others**: "_Yeah me"_

**Me:** _"Singing_

_I love Rock and Roll,_

_Put another dime in the duke box baby_

_I love Rock and Roll,_

_So come and take your time and dance with me"_

Puck and Finn continued to play for me and the others stood up and began to dance around the room

**Me:** _"__And we'll be moving on_

_and singing that same old song"_

**Everyone: **_"Yeah with me Singing_

_I love Rock and Roll,"_

**Me: **"_So put another dime in the juke box baby"_

**Everyone:** "_I love Rock and Roll"_

**Me: **_"So came and take your time and dance with me"_

Everyone cheered once I had finished and Mercedes and Kurt sandwiched me in a hug,

"that was so good Addy" Mercedes said

"thanks" I laughed

Puck wrapped his arms around all of us, and Mercedes and Kurt ducked out smiling, leaving Puck and I, His arms over my shoulders

"see, wasn't that bad was it?" He said

I laughed abit and looked at him, his arms dropped from my shoulders

"You really know how to sing" He smiled

I noticed it was getting quiet, I looked around and noticed the others were leaving the room, being ushered out by Kurt and Mercedes. Those two were obviously up to no good

"So does that mean i'm now a Gleek?" I asked

Puck laughed

"yep, officially one of us now" he smiled

"so I need to expect the slushies... or shall I just wear a rai coat for the rest of my high school life?" I asked

"well hopefully you won't get slushied, but hey, at least you're with the people who know how to deal with them now" He said

I laughed and began to walk out the room

"so that means you'll be coming to glee club on friday right?" He asked

"Looks like it" I replied

"good" Puck replied


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Sorry its been a while... i've been a litle preoccupied... but its here... and hopefully more soon**

**Thanks to all my lovely Readers :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, Puck walked me to my last class, making sure that Mike and Artie had saved me a place no where near Tyler

"i'll meet you after class, stay here till I came and get you ok?" He asked

"Yes sir" I replied, mockingly saluting him

He smiled

"mike and Artie will stay with you till I get here" He said, then turned and left

"So Mr Schu's probably going to want you to sing again on friday, mainly cos he hasn't heard you yet" Artie said sitting one side of me

"oh... er.. well I guess I better think of another song then haven't I?" I said thinking

"Fraid so" Artie replied smiling

"But you should be fine, you're really good" He said

"Aww, thanks Artie" I said

"But you might have to watch out for Rachel, she likes to be in the spotlight" Mike whispered

"So basically be careful to not tread on her toes right?" I asked

They both nodded

* * *

><p>I stayed in my chair at the end of class, Tyler looked back at me and winked<p>

"later California" He said, bumping into Puck as he left, who I was sure had deliberately stood in Tyler's way

"any hassle during class?" He asked

both Artie and Mike shook their heads before I could even speak

"good" Puck replied

"so seriously, is this how it's going to be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"till Tyler looses interest? Yeah pretty much" Puck replied with a half smile

Artie and Mike began to make their way to the door, leaving me and Puck alone in the room. I got out of my chair and Puck turned away, ready to head out. I grabbed his arm

"Puck, Why are you really going to all this trouble for me? You hardly know me" I said

"well your part of Glee now for a start" He said with a small smile

"But also..." He began, then looked quickly at the floor

"Erm... look I know Tyler is trouble, more than most people know. And he's focused onto you right now. I just don't want him hurting you" Puck said looking into my eyes.

"what aren't you telling me?" I asked

Puck half smiled

"oh there's lots i'm not telling you, but its nothing you need to worry about at the moment" He said

I nodded and he pulled me out into the hallway

We walked through the halls, which were beginning to slowly empty.. as students either made their way to after school activities or home.

"what do you mean?" I asked

"Hmm?" Puck asked

"nothing for me to worry about at the moment? Is it something I need to worry about in the future?" I asked, slightly worried

"Hopefully not" He said, watching the halls as we headed for the exit near the parking lot

"Puck.. please" I said

"If theres something I should know..." I began

Puck looked nervous and pulled me to a stop, pushing down another hallway. When I looked at him confused, he sighed slightly

"Tyler was standing at the door" He said

I stopped, Puck looked back at me, concern still over his face

"Puck?" I asked, crossing my arms

he smiled, which only confused me even more

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked quietly

"Addy, I don't really want to worry you, just promise me you'll stay away from him ok?" He sasked softly, his eyes once again showed concern

"fine, but promise me something?" I asked, as I started to walk again towards the next nearest exit

"Sure" Puck said, walking beside

"If there is a time that I need to know, then tell me please" I said, I looked at Puck and he slowly nodded

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa with my laptop, thinking what song I could do for the Next Glee club class<p>

"You ok sweetie?" My Mom asked as she sat down on the sofa next to me, passing me a bowl of apple pie and ice cream

"Yeah, just thinking of what to sing in Glee on Friday" I said

"Oh so you joined?" She asked

I smiled and nodded

"Well good, bout time other people heard you sing" She smiled

"plus it means you get to spend time with this Glee Guy right? Puck right?" She asked

I blushed slightly and took a mouthful of pie, avoiding having to answer the question

"Oh I see how it is?" She chinmed

Tommy ran into the living room, with his bowl of pie and ice cream

"Dishwasher is filled" He beamed and flopped don beside my mom

"thanks hun" She said, kissing the top of his head.

He started to devour his pie and ice cream and my Mom turned her attention back to me

"So do you have to audition?" She asked

"well I don't think so, I sorta sang for the rest of Glee today and Artie told me to be prepared to sing on Friday, but other than that... I think i'm sorta in already" I said taking another mouth full

"In What?" Tommy Asked

"Glee club" Mum and I said in unison

"really?" He asked

I nodded and he smiled, then shovelled more pie into his mouth

* * *

><p>I sat at my keyboard and began to gently play a few notes. Still thinking what to sing for Glee club on Friday<p>

"Night Sweetie" My mom said as she peered in through the gap in the doorway

"Tommy's in bed now, so try and keep the playing to a minimum" She said

"Actually I was going to stop now" I said Sighing, then stood up and flopped onto the bed

My mom came in and sat on the edge of my bed and touched my knee

"you'll think of something sweetie, i'm sure of it" She said

I sat up and looked at her, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder

"you know, i'm very proud of you" She smiled, and kissed the top of my head

"and i'm sure your father is too" She said quietly

"He loved hearing you sing" She said

I looked up at her and the same thought entered our heads

"You think maybe the last song you sang to him before he went out?" She asked

I nodded

"Could work, maybe acoustic like I did for dad too" I said

She smiled and kissed my forehead again

"It'll be perfect" She said


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The few days we had till Friday seemed to drag on, but finally it arrived. I sat in my last class of the day, Puck beside me, he leaned close

"So you ready for your first official Glee class?" He asked

Over the last two days, Puck and I had become quite close, we had most of our classes together, and we spoke constantly about Music.

"Think so, need to go out to my car to get my guitar though" I said quietly back

"you play guitar?" He asked

I smiled, but didn't answer, as the teacher as looking at us

"So what you playing?" He asked

"you'll have to wait just like everyone else" I said smiling

Puck smiled and closed his book, I looked at him confused, when suddenly the school bell rang out in the halls

I laughed, as we both stood up and headed towards the hallway

"You coming to the glee room?" Tina asked as she and Mike held each others hands and walked up behind us

"Just need to get something from my car" I smiled

Puck placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked to my locker, I grabbed my bag, and we headed for my Car.

"So... How long have you played?" Puck asked as I opened the trunk to my car and tossed in my bag and pulled out my guitar case

"Since I was 4" I smiled

"My dad taught me" I added

"cool" Puck smiled, closing my trunk for me as I stood up straight

"Do you play anything else?" He asked as e headed back to the school, keeping away from the crowd of Jocks

"Piano" I stated

Puck looked impressed

"wow.. Seems you have a lot of hidden talents" He said

I smiled and blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>We were the last to arrive in the music room, Mr Schu was smiling and telling them all about this weeks assignment<p>

"So Basically I need you to all work together and create a play list of whose singing what and in what order" He said

He turned as e entered the room

"Oh Puck, glad you're here... and Addy, I heard a rumour you were joining us" He beamed

"hey Mr Schu" Puck smiled

There were to seats left, one beside Mercedes in the back row, the other beside Kurt I the front. I placed my guitar case down, leaning against the wall, the took the seat next to Mercedes, who beamed.

"So as I was telling the rest of the club, there's the big Fancy Dress Dance next Friday, and Figgins realised he's gone over budget, he cancelled the band and asked if we would be happy to perform" He said

"I think it will be good for you, give you more practice before nationals" He said

"wait theres a dance next week?" I asked Mercedes quietly

"Yeah, it'll be great, and now that we get to sing" She smiled

"So Addy, i've been reliably told that you have a song prepared for us today" Mr Schu said

I quickly faced the front again

"Um... yeah. I have" I replied

"I'll tell you about the dance later" Mercedes whispered

I smiled at her and mouthed "thanks"

I stood up and walked over to my guitar case and opened it, I gently stroked my fingers down the neck, and picked it up.

I then walked over to the stool Mr Schu had been sitting on and sat down, placing my guitar on my knee, There were few encouraging smiles, except Rachel, who had her arms crossed over her body and a scowl on her face

"Ok, so most of you don't know this, but my dad is currently in Iraq, he's serving over there in the Army. We had a little farewell party for him the last time he went out. And well I sang this song for him" I said

"it was one of his favourites" I added

Everyone seemed a little sympathetic, even Rachel's posture had softened

Puck noticed and Winked, I blushed slightly and looked down at my guitar

"So i'm going to sing an acoustic version of the Kings of Leon's song Use Somebody" I smiled

I gently plucked the strings of my guitar and began to sing, feeling nervous as soon as I opened my mouth

"_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see,_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach,_

_You Know that I could use somebody,_

_You Know that I could use somebody_."

I looked up at my audience, the smiles were bigger, Quinn and Mercedes gently swayed, and even Rachel had a slight smile on her face now

"_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak,  
>Countless lovers under cover of the street.<br>You know that I could use somebody._

_You know that I could use somebody._

_Someone like you"_

"_ohhhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhhh_"

I looked at Puck, he seemed to calm my nerves instantly with his smile

"_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep,  
>Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat.<em>

_I hope it's gonna make you notice... yeah,_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhh_

_Someone like me, Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhh, oh_

_Someone like me"_

I looked back at my guitar and moved my fingers to the right chords

" _I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
>I'm ready now, I'm ready now<br>I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
>I'm ready now"<em>

"_Someone like you, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhh  
>Someone like you, Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhh, oh<br>Someone like you, Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhh, oh"_

I played afew more Chords, then gently sang

_"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_"

There were afew people clapping, and Mercedes and Quinn cheered, I smiled and stood up, and placed my guitar back in its case, then headed back to my seat

"That was fantastic Addy, Thank you, you'll be a real asset to Glee club" He said

"Now for the rest of class, I might just let you discuss music for next Friday, so throw me some ideas" He said, pulling the cap off his board marker and walking to the board

* * *

><p>We had decided on a few songs by the end of Glee, and I had even offered to help with dance routines as had Mike and Brittney<p>

"Hey Mr Schu, before we go, can I sing something?" Puck asked standing up.

Mr Schu smiled and nodded as we all lined our seats back to their original positions

Puck walked over to Brad at the piano, while grabbing his guitar, he said something quietly to Brad and handed him some sheet music, Brad nodded and Puck turned to face us all. He didn't say a word, he just waited for the music, then began to sing

"_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading  
>From all the things that we are but are not saying<br>Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?"_

He really did have an amazing voice, I knew exactly what song he was singing, it was one of my favourites, I had told Puck that the other day at Lunch, when he listened to it on my ipod with me... Wait... was that why he was singing it now

" _Change the colors of the sky and open up to  
>The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you<br>For all the things that never died  
>To make it through the night, love will find you"<em>

I smiled as he continued, Puck noticed and looked at me.

"_What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<br>Baby, before it's too late, what about now?"_

Mercedes looked at me

"Its my favourite song" I Whispered, continuing to smile

"Did Puck know this?" She asked

I nodded

"Told him at lunch the other day" I replied

"_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day  
>This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace<br>Shadows fade into the light  
>I am by your side, where love will find you"<em>

Mercedes tapped the back of Kurts chair and nodded at Puck then at Me, Kurt smiled and faced the front again

"_What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love, it never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<br>Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

Now that we're here, now that we've come this far  
>Just hold on<br>There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you  
>For all my life, I am yours"<p>

As the music played, Puck looked back at me and smiled, I blushed slightly and looked at the floor, when I looked back up I noticed both Kurt and Mercedes looking at me with big grins on their faces. I looked at them confused, tipping my head to one side slightly. They both looked at each other, then back at Puck

"What?" I asked Mercedes quietly

"Nothing" She grinned

_"What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>

What about now? What about today?  
>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<br>What if our love never went away?  
>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<br>Baby, before it's too late, baby, before it's too late

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?"_

Once he had finished I started Clapping. Kurt looked at Mercedes again, she looked at me and I heard alittle

"mm Hmm" Under her breathe, before she looked away again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I walked towards my car with Puck and Mercedes

"well I can come over sometime tomorrow, discuss the dance and songs with you then" Mercedes smiled

"Unless you two have plans" She added quietly

I looked at her and furrowed my brow slightly

"tomorrow sounds great, but I will warn you, i'll have my little brother with me" I said, remembering that mom as working.

"that's fine, as long as he doesn't mind" She smiled

I hugged goodbye to Mercedes, then continued to walk to my car, as she walked to hers. Puck stayed at my side

Once at my Car, I turned and looked at Puck.

"so" I started, and looked up at him. He smiled

"what made you decide to sing 'what about now'?" I asked

He smile got bigger

"it was one of your favourites" He simply said

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words never left my lips

"have a good weekend" he smiled, and lent in and kissed my cheek

* * *

><p>I drove home on a bit of a high. How could a simple kiss on the cheek make me feel so exhilarated. As I pulled into the drive, Tommy was at the door, sitting on the doorstep<p>

"hey Kiddo, what's up" I said, climbing out the car, and heading towards him

he looked up

"watching the ants" He smiled

I laughed and perched on the step next to him

"Ants? Really?" I asked

"We learnt about them at school today" He said

he looked up at me and smiled

"did you sing?" He asked

"yep" I replied

the front door opened and my mom stood in the doorway

"Hi hunny" she smiled, I stood up, ruffling Tommy's hair and walked inside

"So how did Glee go?" She asked

"really well" I smiled, thinking back on Puck singing.

She smiled

"oh I recognise that look" She smiled

"so what did he sing" She asked

I looked away, blushing slightly... my mom could read me like an open book

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" I lied, smiling, and starting to head into the kitchen

"Oh yes you do" She laughed, following me into the kitchen

"was it a current favourite song?"She asked

I Said nothing, but instead placed my bag on the table and walked to the fridge

"Oh come on, you might as well tell me, i'll only keep guessing till i'm write" She said.

I grabbed the orange juice and playfully smiled

"Oh fine.. he sang 'what about now" I told her

"I knew it" She said, I turned to face her and smiled

I walked to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, pouring myself some Orange juice

"Oh, so I have a few friends coming over tomorrow, and no, not him" I said

"We have a dance next week, and so e are discussing music and costumes" I said

my mom looked at me confused

"Glee have been asked to supply music, we're singing. And well it's fancy dress" I said

my mom smiled

"and has a certain singing Jock asked you to the dance?" She asked

I raised a brow

"No mom, he hasn't"

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next day, just before Mom was supposed to leave for work<p>

I sat at the breakfast bar with a glass of juice in my hand

"Have a good day honey" My mom said, kissing the top of my head,

"mmm hmm, have a good day at work" I said sleepily, as she headed off to work.

I grabbed a bowl and poured out some cornflakes, then walked into the living, flopping onto the sofa and ate my breakfast, while I flicked through the channels.

After a couple of hours I heard Tommy slowly begin to walk down the stairs, he came into the living room, rubbing his eyes

"has mom gone?" He asked

I nodded and tapped the seat beside me, he climbed onto the sofa and curled up beside me, and grabbed the remote, instantly flicking it onto cartoons

"what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him, it tok a few seconds to sink in, while he was absorbed into the cartoons

"Umm.. Pancakes?" He asked

I looked at him, as he looked up hopeful

"ok, but just because it's our first proper Saturday here" I smiled

He sat up, letting me off the sofa and I walked into the kitchen and began to make him pancakes

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa, reading through a magazine, as Tommy played on the xbox, we had just finished lunch and ere taking it easy for the afternoon, when the door bell rang.<p>

"i'll get it" Tommy beamed as he paused his game and ran to the door.

I heard him open the door and a few voices speak

"ADDDDDDYYYYYYY!" Tommy said slightly worried sounding

I put my magazine down and walked to the door, Tommy stood, clinging at the door, then looked at me

"theres people here" He said

I laughed and ruffled his hair, then looked past the door.

There stood Quinn and Mercedes

"sorry we're earlier than we said we would be" Mercedes smiled

I opened the door slightly more

"that's ok, come on in" I said

I looked down at Tommy

"It's ok, these are friends from school" I said, as he pressed into my side

"Quinn, Mercedes.. this is my little brother Tommy. Tommy, this is Quinn and Mercedes" I said

Quinn smiled down at Tommy and said Hello, then Mercedes shook his hand. Tommy relaxed and let go off my leg

"do you want to play Xbox with me" He smiled

Quinn laughed

"I would love to, but i've already promised your sister that I would do something for glee with her, maybe later" She beamed

Tommy smiled, then ran back into the living room

"He's so cute" Mercedes smiled, closing the door and following me into the kitchen

"I think so, but he is my little brother" I smiled

"Would you like a drink?" I asked opening the fridge.

* * *

><p>Tommy continued to play on his Xbox... eventually getting Quinn to join him, while Mercedes and I sat on the sofa, discussing music and costume ideas<p>

"sounds like a great costume idea to me" Quinn piped up from on the floor, where she sat crossed leg beside Tommy

"what are you going as?" I asked Her and Mercedes.

"i'm going as Marilyn Monroe" Quinn smiled, looking over her shoulder quickly, then back at the screen.

I looked a Mercedes,

"mom and I are going shopping tomorrow to have a look" She smiled

Tommy quickly looked round at me

"Addy, maybe Quinn and Mercedes can stay for dinner" Tommy said, then smiling at Quinn.

"I think they have their own families to be going home to" I replied

"maybe another time" Quinn said to him

* * *

><p>I had Said good bye to Quinn and Mercedes, thanking them, and hugging them goodbye. Then started to make some dinner, ready for when mom got in from work.<p>

Tommy sat at the Breakfast bar watching me. Then reached for the radio and turned it on.

Tommy started singing along to Pack up by Eliza Doolittle

"Come on Addy, sing with me" He smiled

"Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag  
>And bury them beneath the sea<br>I don't care what the people may say  
>What the people may say bout me.<br>Pack up your troubles get your old grin back  
>Don't worry about the cavalry<br>I don't care what the whisperers say  
>'Cause they whisper too loud for me"<p>

We sang together happily, and I moved to the breakfast bar, holding my hands out, Tommy took my hands and I helped him jump down as we both danced around the kitchen together.

Tommy laughed Happily. Now unable to sing through his giggles

"Tweet tweet,  
>tweet tweet tweet t-t-tweet tweet,<br>tweet tw' tweet t-t-tweet tweet,  
>tweet t-tweet tweet tweet...<br>tweet..tweet..tweet..tweet..tweet...tweet." I sang, poking and tickling my little brother

I turned around and saw my mom standing in the hallway, laughing

"you two having fun" She laughed as we both stopped and noticed her watching us.

I laughed and pulled Tommy closer to me

"yeah thanks" I replied


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke up early and stretched, I loved Sunday's. I don't know what it was about them, but I always have. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, there was a note from mom stuck to the fridge

_Sorry honey, _

_had to head out early for work, _

_take care and give Tommy a hug from me,_

_love you both, _

_and I promise i'll have more weekends off soon _

_xxx_

I began to make myself some cereal when Tommy came downstairs

"where's Mom?" He asked Wiping his eyes

"she's had to go to work early" I replied, pulling him into my side and hugging him

"cereal?" I then asked, pushing my bowl across the breakfast bar at him

"thanks" He replied and dug his spoon in, as I poured myself a new bowl of cereal.

"Addy, can I invite a friend over today?" Tommy asked between spoonfuls

"sure" I smiled

* * *

><p>I finished my breakfast and got dressed, by the time I had gone downstairs Tommy was all dressed and ready to go a few doors down to ask if his friend could come over to play.<p>

My mobile rang and I quickly answered it, not recognising the number

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Addy, its Puck, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?" Puck said down the phone

I smiled, his voice was so beautiful

"Um.. well, i've got to look after my little brother" I don't him, feeling sad to turn him down

"Oh, well obviously he can come too, I was thinking of going to the park, you mentioned he liked football right, maybe we could play a game of football or something" Puck said

"and was that your plan all along?" I asked,laughing slightly

"well I remember you saying you had to look after him for the weekend, and well I thought I could at least show you around the park" He replied, I noticed a smile in his tone.

"um, I would have to check with Tommy" I said walking towards the door, just as the door swung open and two excited boys ran through

"Hey Kiddo, slow down one second" I said

Tommy stopped and smiled at me, I lowered my phone and covered the mouthpiece

"So my friend Puck, who is on the football team was wondering if we wanted to join him in the park for game or something" I said to Tommy

Tommy beamed

"would Harry be able to come" He said looking at his friend

I nodded and Tommy smiled

"and he'll play football with us?" Tommy asked

I nodded again

"Yay!" Tommy yelled, high fiving his friend

I put the phone to my ear again

"He says it seems like a possible idea" I said down the phone smiling

Puck laughed

"I heard the cheer" He said

I laughed

"yeah, he's a big fan of football, and with Dad not around too much, he'll take it when he can get it" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Puck and I made an arrangement that he would come and pick us up from my house just before lunch, I offered to make a picnic ad we would spend our Sunday afternoon there.<p>

It was strange how excited I was about it, but I even checked over to see if I looked ok.

I stood in the kitchen, with Tommy and Harry at the kitchen table, packing a lunch together when there was a knock on the door. Tommy looked at the door, but wouldn't move. I brushed my hands together, cleaning any crumbs from them and walked to the door. I opened it up and smiled when I saw Puck standing there. I tucked my hair behind my ear

"umm. Come on in, we'll be ready soon" I smiled, opening the door further to let him in

Tommy came running into the hall, he smiled up at Puck

"wow, cool hair" He beamed

Puck laughed and crouched down

"thanks, i'm Puck" He said, holding his hand out for Tommy

"I'm Tommy" He smiled, taking Pucks hand and shaking it

Puck smiled then looked up at me

"so we all ready to go?" Puck asked

"umm.. few more minutes?" I replied smiling

Puck stood up, as I walked into the kitchen, he followed closely and Tommy walked by his side, still looking up at him.

While I continued to put together the picnic, Puck was sitting at the table with Tommy and Harry and laughing. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. Tommy seemed to instantly click with Puck, maybe Idolise him slightly. Tommy was telling him all about California, and how our house used to open out onto the beach. How we used to play football and volleyball on the sand, and how I taught him to surf.

"wait you surf?" Puck asked me

"Oh please, I didn't just Surf, I owned those waves" I laughed

Tommy cheered, and Puck laughed. I turned and lent back against the counter

"so all ready to go?" I smiled

* * *

><p>We arrived at the park and Puck grabbed my bag with the picnic things in<p>

"I've got it" He smiled, locking up the car and heading over to the field.

I look at him and smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear

"Adds, can we play football now Puurrrllllleeeessseee" Tommy said smiling, holding his hands together as if he was begging me

Puck placed the bag on the floor, I looked at him

"ready for a game?" I asked

He smiled

"2 on 2?" He asked

"I'm with Puck" Tommy shouted, before I even answered

"fine. That means you and me Harry" I smiled holding my hand up for a high five.

He slapped it with his

"oh it's on" Puck smiled

He tapped my arm gently

"i'll try not to be too rough" He smiled

"Oh bring it on" I smiled

"who do you think teaches Tommy to play when my dad's not around" I smiled.

* * *

><p>The game was going really well. Tommy and Puck made a good team. But Harry and I were keeping up.<p>

Tommy had the ball and started running. I ran after him and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him and swinging him

"That's cheating" Tommy laughed

"but fun" I laughed back, finally placing him on the floor when he had dropped the ball and Harry had grabbed it.

"Puck she cheated" Tommy laughed

"don't worry little buddy, we'll get her back" Puck smiled

Harry tossed me the ball and I began to Run, suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist,

"Pay back" Puck said quietly in my ear, lifting me up and swinging me around. I clutched onto the ball determined not to drop it

"Harry" I called, throwing the ball at the little blur of Harry.

Puck stopped spinning, but didn't let me go, I laughed and wrapped my arms over his, he gently lowered me to the ground and turned me round

"thats for cheating" He smiled

I smiled back, looking into his eyes, I could feel myself being drawn into them, drawn into him. I so wanted to kiss him, I had ever since I met him, and this was it. We were closing the gap between us, I started to close my eyes when

"Score!" Harry shouted. I jumped back, looked quickly at Puck, then looked at Harry and Tommy.

Harry was doing a little touchdown dance and I smiled.

Tommy turned at Puck

"they still managed to score" Tommy said

Puck smiled

"sorry little buddy, I thought we were going to score" Puck said

I laughed to myself, he nearly did, I thought.

"boys, why don't you continue, i'm going to sit, don't forget that there's sandwiches and snacks" I smiled

I walked over to where Puck had placed the bag and opened it up, spreading a picnic blanket on the floor, I sat down, and crossed my legs

"mind if I join?" Puck asked

I smiled, blushing slightly

"Sure" I replied

He sat down

"So Puck, you know quite a lot about me, but I don't seem to know that much about you, so why don't you tell me something" I asked

Puck looked round then back at Addy

"Before I do, I want you to know i've changed" Puck said

I looked at him slightly confused

"how bad can it be?" I asked

Puck looked down at the ground

* * *

><p>We sat together for a while, as Puck told me about his past with Quinn, his fling with Santana, and how he was Mckingly's biggest player<p>

"what made you change?" I asked,

He really did have quite a dark background. He looked up at me, he opened his mouth to say something

"Addy" Tommy shouted, running over and flopping onto the floor, Harry flopping beside him

I looked up at Puck and he looked back at the ground, he was avoiding eye contact. I looked down at Tommy then

"what's up Kiddo?" I asked, smiling softly

"I'm starving" He smiled.

I reached for the bag and pulled out a lunch box of Sandwiches

"dig in" I said

I looked up at Puck again

"Puck?" I asked, he looked up, his eyes full of sadness

"help yourself" I said, a weak smile on my face

* * *

><p>Puck didn't say much for the rest of the afternoon, he drove me, Tommy and Harry back. Both boys jumped out the car, shouting thanks over their shoulders, I turned in her seat<p>

"thanks Puck" I said,

He continued to look at the steering wheel.

I lent forwards and kissed his cheek

"I know you've changed, and I like the Puck I know" I said

I turned back in my seat and slipped out of his car and headed towards the house


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was now Thursday, Puck hadn't spoken much to me since Sunday, he still made sure that I always had people with me to protect me from Keller, but when he was with me, he didn't say anything. I was really worried about him now, I wanted him to know that I didn't care about how he was, I only cared about who he was now. It was the end of school and Puck stood outside my class room door waiting for me.

We started to walk to my car, but as we reached outside. I stopped. He looked back at me

"Everything ok?" He asked

I looked at Puck and smiled

"He speaks" I said

Puck looked at the floor

"Puck, can I talk to you a second?" I asked, then began to walk round the side of the school to the football field

I walked up against the fence and looked through where the soccer team were doing drills

"Puck, you've been avoiding me" I said, turning to look at him

"Look, what you said to me on Sunday, I just wish never happened. Not because I didn't want to hear it, but because, since then, you've been strange around me." I said

Puck looked at the floor

"I'm not that..." He began

"i know. I know you're not like that any more, and I also need you to know, that I don't care who you were, I only care about who you are now" I said

I stepped closer

"I don't care if you were a player, or if you got Quinn Pregnant, or the fact that you've dated probably nearly every girl in the school, you told me you've change. And I believe you" I said. I lifted his chin, and cupped his cheek

"You just need to forgive yourself, because I can't forgive you, because I never needed to" I added

Puck placed his hand on mine

"I need sometime before I can tell you what I really need to tell you" Puck said

I slipped my hand out

"well don't take too long, because I miss you" I said.

I looked into his eyes for afew seconds, then realising he wasn't going to say anything back I quickly ran to my car.

* * *

><p>I was quiet the rest of the evening. Once Tommy had gone to bed, my Mom sat down beside me<p>

"everything ok hun?" She asked

I looked at her and forced a little smile

"Just nerves for tomorrow night" I lied

My Mom reached across and kissed my forehead,

"you'll be amazing" She said.

She left the room and walked into the kitchen to clean up. When it hit me, I had to let Puck now how I felt, had to let him know that I didn't care about his past. I had to tell him I was lost without him.

I picked up my phone and dailed Quinns number

"Hey Addy, what's up?" She asked

"Quinn, I need a favour" I said

* * *

><p>I headed into school early the next day, I planned on meeting up with Quinn before school to go over plans with her for something. She handed over a garment bag<p>

"it should fit, do you have the music?" She asked

I nodded

"thanks for this" I smiled

"No problem, don't think any of us haven't noticed whats been going on" She smiled

"Look, after school, go to the bathroom by the glee room and i'll help you get ready" She said

I nodded and headed into the school towards my locker. I carefully placed the garment bag in my locker and waited for my bodyguards. As I waited for Puck I saw everyone arrive, even Tyler started to walk towards me, I took a deep breath, wishing for Puck to arrive soon

"Keep going" a voice said behind me to Tyler.

I turned and saw Finn and Sam

"where's Puck?" I asked

"He ...er.. had something to do" Finn replied

he was avoiding me still, I started to think if maybe my plan for Glee Club this afternoon was a bad idea. I walked to my next class with Finn and Sam. Sam left when the bell srang, but Finn sat at the desk infront of me, Mercedes sat next to me

"everything sorted for Glee?" She asked

"How did...?" I began

"Quinn told me, she wants to make sure you go ahead with it, we all do" Mercedes

"All? How many of you know?" I asked

"Just me, and Kurt, oh and Mike and Tina, Brittney, Artie oh and Quinn of course" She said

I sighed, and rested my head in my hand

* * *

><p>I was quiet through out my classes, I kept thinking over the song I was going to sing, I had to let Puck now that I need him back in my life, that I really didn't care about his past. I sat at our usual lunch table, Mercedes sat one side of me, Quinn the other<p>

"you're not having second thoughts are you?" Quinn asked

I looked at her and shook my head

"I have to do this.. but" I began

"he's avoiding me, with isn't a good sign, ever since he told me everything that happened before I got here, he's hardly spoken to me" I continued

Quinn squeezed my hand

"trust me ok" She said

I looked at her and she raised one of her brows

"He'll come to his senses" She smiled

I looked around the dining hall and saw Puck, I straightened up, having seen him for the first time today, he saw me, then looked at the floor, Finn walked up beside him and asked him something, They spoke for a little while and Finn finally smiled. Puck smiled slightly too, then looked back at me, Puck then looked away again and said something to Finn before he left

"see, for a start, he's not avoiding just you, he's avoiding everyone" Quinn said

I smiled slightly, he still smiled at me. He didn't hate me, but I just wished he would speak to me. I looked at Finn as he joined us

"Is he ok?" I asked

Finn smiled

"yeah, he just had something to do" He replied

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fairly quickly, and quietly. I saw Puck in the halls occasionally, he was never too far away, and always made sure I had people around me to make sure Tyler didn't some to close. When I came out of my last class, Puck was standing in the Hall, he was laughing with Mike and Artie, he looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back. I had to do this, I had to sing and let him know how I felt.<p>

I walked over to my locker and pulled out the dress, I grabbed my sheet music and placed everything else in my locker, then made my way to the bathroom that Quinn said she would meet me in.

She was leaning against a sink when I entered

"Go on, get dressed and i'll help you once you come out" She smiled


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I looked down at the knee length white dress that Quinn had let me burrow, I wore it with a pink cropped cardigan

"how does it look?" I asked before we entered the glee club room

"It looks pretty" Quinn smiled.

I took a deep breath and we entered the room, I looked straight at Puck and he stared back, I smiled slightly and he sat up straight and smiled at me. Quinn pushed me over to a chair

"sorry we're late" Quinn said to Mr Schu

"No problem girls, I was just saying I wasn't going to have our usual length class, mainly because you are all singing tonight, its just a check everything is sorted lesson" He smiled

"Unless, anyone has anything prepared?" He asked

He looked straight at me, noticing the sheet music in my hand

"Addy?" He asked

I nodded and he motioned for me to stand up and go ahead. I handed the sheet music to Brad

"thanks" I whispered as he took it and placed it infront of him.

He began to play the intro of Lost with out you, I took a deep breath and looked out to my audiance

"_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
>You might say a little righteous and too proud<br>I just want to find a way to compromise  
>Cos I believe that we can work things out"<em>

"I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
>But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong<p>

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
>How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side<br>If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye

_don't know what I'd do …_

_I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
>I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you" <em>

I looked at Puck and he looked back, his eyes pierced me to the core.

"How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
>Baby I'm so lonely all the time<br>Everywhere I go I get so confused  
>You're the only thing that's on my mind"<p>

"Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
>Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say"<p>

I tried to look way from him and eventually I pulled my gaze away from him

"All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
>How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side<br>If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye

_don't know what I'd do …_

_I'm lost without you_

My voice became strong as I tried to get the message across, just hoping that Puck understood what I was trying to say

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
>I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you"<em>

I looked straight back at Puck now as if I was talking directly to him and him only

"If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
>Can't stop the tears from running down my face<br>Oh"

"All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
>How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side<br>If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye

_don't know what I'd do …"_

"_I keep trying to find my way  
>and all I know is im lost without you<br>I keep trying to face the day  
>an all I know is<br>I'm lost without your love  
>I keep trying to find my way<br>and all I know is  
>I'm lost without you<br>I'm lost without you"_

The rest of the class clapped and Puck looked around the raising arms to look at me, he smiled, then looked down at the floor, I took my seat and looked at Quinn, she looked round me at Puck

"well it got his attention" She smiled

Mr Schu stood up, still clapping

"thanks Addy, that was amazing" He said

he walked over to the board and turned it round

"Ok, so this is the running list for tonight, if you have any problems..." He began.

* * *

><p>"right if everyone is happy, go on and get out of her, go get ready for tonight and i'll see you all later" Mr Schu said<p>

We all stood up and made our way to the door, I had several of the gleeks say well done to me, but before I even managed to step through the door I heard a guitar begin to play. I stopped and slowly turned and saw Puck standing at the back of the class on one of the steps

"_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
>And map my face out line by line<br>And somehow growing old feels fine"_

Puck Smiled as he sang, looking straight at me

_"I listen close for I'm not smart  
>You wrap your thoughts in works of art<br>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart"_

everyone moved to the side and looked at me also. Puck jumped down from the step, and Finn stood behind him and began to join in

_"I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>And though I may not look like much  
>I'm yours<br>And though my edges may be rough  
>I never feel I'm quite enough<br>It may not seem like very much  
>But I'm yours"<em>

Puck began to walk closer, he never took his eyes off of me

_"You healed these scars over time  
>Embraced my soul<br>You loved my mind  
>You're the only angel in my life<br>The day news came my best friend died  
>My knees went week and you saw me cry<br>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>And though I may not look like much  
>I'm yours<br>And though my edges may be rough  
>I never feel I'm quite enough<br>It may not seem like very much  
>But I'm yours"<p>

Puck then stopped playing and began to take his guitar off and hand it to Sam

_"I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>I know I don't fit in that much  
>But I'm yours" <em>

He said softly. He then smiled and I looked straight at him, I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek, I smiled back. Then suddenly without warning, Puck grabbed the back of my head nd pulled me in, pressing his lips to mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The world seemed to melt away to being just us, his lips were warm and soft against mine, his hands gripping me tight. It wasn't till our lips started to part that I remembered that everyone was still watching us

"well that was entertaining" Mercedes said looking at Kurt.

I blushed and looked at them

"umm.. well this is awkward" I whispered

Puck laughed

"Ok, this isn't a free show, so get!" He said, laughing.

Our crowd began to disperse, leaving just Puck and I alone in the music room

"So I know this is sort of short notice, but are you going with anyone to the dance tonight?" Puck asked

I shook my head

"well, do you think maybe we could go together?" he asked

I smiled softly and nodded

"i would really like that" I whispered.

Puck took my hand and smiled, then we walked into the hallway, we continued to walk hand in hand till we reached my car

"I'll pick you up about half an hour before we have to be here" He said

I smiled and lent in and kissed him softly

we let each others hands go and I started to climb into the car

"Wait!" I said, turning in my seat to look at him

he looked at me and smiled

"you never did answer the question I asked the other day, What made you change?" I asked

Puck looked at me

"well" He began

"I've tried to change in the past, when I met Beth, I tried everything to be a better person, just so I could be good enough, but.. the real reason..." He said

"well, I wanted to be someone you deserve, some one good enough" he said softly

I looked at him and reached my hand for him again. He lent in close and I kissed his cheek.

"You are" I said softly

Puck kissed me softly one more time then I slipped my legs into my car, he pushed my door shut and stood back as I drove away, heading home.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door, walking straight into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, I was still pretty much on cloud 9. nothing could destroy how happy I was right now. My mom walked into the living room, having heard me come in and sat down beside me<p>

"Was it that good a day?" She asked.

I smiled,

"Because you've been in a little bit of a funk lately" She said.

I hugged my mom

"i'm fantastic thank you" I replied

My mom lifted my head and looked at me, she smirked slightly

"Oh I see" She smiled

"So what happened exactly today?" She said

I smiled

"Someone got kissed today didn't they?" She smiled

"Now, how the heck do you do that mom?" I asked

She laughed

"Something that comes with having kids" She smiled.

"So Puck?" She asked

I nodded

"He sang to me today, and well, yeah. We kissed" I said soflty

My mom beamed

"so when do I get to this Puck? Tommy hasn't stopped talking about him since Sunday" She said.

I looked at her

"well, he's picking me up for the dance tonight" I said

"Since when?" My mom asked

"Since about 10 minutes ago" I replied

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror in my bedroom, checking over my costume and make up, as well as my hair. My mom knocked on the door and peered through<p>

"You look lovely sweetheart" My mom said,

I quickly applied a thin layer of lipgloss on my lips and smiled

"really?" I asked

I wore a short white dress, the bodice was tight and fitted, Underneath I had Black leggings. I had a thick black headband on, and elbow high lace fingerless gloves.

"Very glam 80'd chic" My mom smiled. She walked over to my dresser and grabbed my long fake pearl necklace, she walked over to me, and put them over my head, then twisted them and did the same again, doubling it up. She then kissed my forehead

"You look beautiful" She said

"but then again you always do" She added

I blushed slightly

"you're meant to say that, you're my mom" I smiled.

There was a knock at the front door, my mum beamed

"that him?" She asked

I quickly looked out my window and saw Pucks truck

"yep thats him" I replied.

My mom kissed my forehead again

"I'll get the door, you get your shoes on" She smiled

My mom left my room, I grabbed my high heels, then a small bag, I slipped in my keys, a mirror and my lip gloss. I then slipped in a pair of soft flat pumps.

I began to walk down the stairs. I could hear Tommy laughing, then Puck.

When I entered the living room I saw Puck sitting on the sofa, Tommy sitting next to him, and my mom on the chair opposite, she saw me and smiled, then Puck turned. He smiled 'wow' he mouthed.

I blushed slightly and entered the room, sitting on the arm of the chair my mom was on.

I looked down at what he was wearing a dark green jump suit

"top gun right?" I asked

Puck nodded.

I blushed slightly as he looked at me

"right, I guess we should go, we have to just sort out last minute things for the songs" I said.

I stood up as did Puck. My mom then stood and kissed my cheek

"i like him" She whispered.

I smiled and Puck opened the door for us

"Have fun guys" My mom smiled as she walked to the door while we walked down the path to Pucks car

"Bring me something nice" Tommy yelled.

Puck laughed and looked back at Tommy

"You know, he's a pretty cool kid" Puck said to me

"Thanks, I think so too" I smiled. He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped into his truck. He pushed the door shut, then headed round to the drivers side. He started the engine and we headed off to the school

* * *

><p>"ok, people are starting to arrive" Mercedes said. She looked at me and smiled as Puck and I stood together, holding hands.<p>

"Right guys" Mr Schu said as he walked into the music room with us

"all ready to rock and roll" He smiled.

We all answered with either "Yes", "yep" or "All ready"

Puck kissed my head gently and I blushed

"Save a slow dance for me?" He asked

I nodded

"Of course" I smiled.

He squeezed my hand and we headed off to the gym where the dance was being held. We all knew the order of who was singing when and they wanted to start off with a bang, meaning me, Brittney and Santana singing 'Poison'

Me

"Got venom dripping from my lips  
>Know who you're about to kiss<br>Think that you can handle it"

All

"boy, it's on"

Santana

"Just step into the danger zone  
>Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,<br>Just take control"

All

"stakes are on"

Brittney

"So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick"

Me

"Don't think that I can stop"

Brittney

"Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops sip it up"

Me

"Oh no, I'll never stop"

All

"That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Cause tonight got poison on my mind<br>That power I got you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
>Got poison on my mind"<p>

Me (Brittney/Santana)  
>"I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)<br>I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)<br>I got that poison, that poison on my mind"

Santana

"So cool out, let her in the scene  
>Cause tonight I need to kiss a sexy little dirty scream"<p>

All

"yeah, it's on"

Me  
>"Then I get you in my sleep, it ought to be extreme<br>You're so cool, baby, you're so mean"

All

"Turn me on, turn me on"

Brittney

"So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick"

Me  
>"I don't think that I can stop"<p>

Brittney  
>"Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops sip it up"<p>

Me  
>"Oh no, I'll never stop, hey"<p>

All

"That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Cause tonight got poison on my mind<br>That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
>Got poison on my mind"<p>

Me (Brittney and Santana)  
>"I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)<br>I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)<br>I got that poison, that poison on my mind

I got that poison, that poison, that poison"  
>I'll make you fall in love with me<br>(Turn me on, turn me on)  
>I got that poison, that poison, that poison<br>I'll make you fall in love with me  
>(Turn me on, turn me on)"<p>

All

"That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight,

cause tonight, Got poison on my mind  
>That power I got, you'll be mine till the light, feel alright<br>Got poison on my mind

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Cause tonight got poison on my mind<br>That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
>Got poison on my mind"<p>

Me (Brittney and Santana)  
>"I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)<br>Got poison on my mind  
>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)"<p>

All  
>"Got poison on my mind"<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The dance had been going on for a while now, and everyone looked so fantastic in their costumes, The glee club were actually getting abit of respect, I think mainly because we were the music, but I had a feeling it wouldn't last for long. Practically everyone was here, however, I hadn't seen Tyler yet, which was god news. I didn't want him dampening my high. I was still on cloud 9 from that kiss and I really enjoyed spending my free time with Puck.

I walked off the little stage, having just sang Badboys by Alexandra Burke with Mercedes.

"that was incredible" Mercedes laughed.

I smiled at her and fanned myself, trying to cool down. Puck smiled at me as he walked onto the stage

"Slow dances start soon" he said kissing my cheek

I smiled and watched as he headed towards the microphone. I then looked at Mercedes who was grinning

"I'm just going to get some water from the drinking fountain, i'll be back in a bit" I smiled and started to walk away

"hey Addy" She called.

I turned as she tossed me my little bag, I caught it and looked at her confused

"if the slow dances are starting soon, you might want to reapply some lipgloss" She smirked.

I laughed and nodded, then made my way out of the gym hall and down the corridor.

The corridors were pretty Quiet, some students had managed to sneak into rooms to get some privacy, but most of them stayed in the hall, it was hard to get out of it under the watchful eyes of Coach Sylvester.

I walked to the drinking fountain and bent over it, letting the cold water soothe my drying throat. I stood up and then walked into the nearest girls bathroom. I opened my bag and pulled out my lipgloss and ran a thin layer over my lips. I smiled, thinking about Puck

"Hey California" A voice came from the door, it was dark, but I recognised the voice, and the nickname. I stood up straight and looked in the mirror. Tyler shut the bathroom door and stepped closer

"Er Tyler. I didn't know you were here" I said, trying to be friendly.

I really didn't want him anywhere near me, I promised Puck that I would stay away from him

"I better be getting back. I've got to sing again in a bit" I said turning to face him, I smiled slightly, trying to keep calm.

"you're not going anywhere" He said angrily.

It made me jump and I moved away from him

"Tyler, I really think I should go" I said. He came closer, his body only a couple of feet from mine.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath and turned my head away from him

"Tyler you need to go sleep this off" I said I looked back at him his eyes were red.

"No, I don't" He shouted, Slamming his hand on the wall beside my head.

I flinched, he was really scaring me. I pressed myself to the wall, between two sinks

"please Tyler. You just need to get some coffee or something" I said.

He moved closer, his body was just inches from mine. He lowered his hand from the wall and both his hands stroked down my arms

"your gonna shut up now" He said angrily.

I turned my head away again, I was now frozen with fear. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall

"No one can hear you now, you know that right, and no one is gonna notice you're gone" He whispered, his lips brushed my skin and I felt a chill

"Tyler please" I said, my voice shaking.

Tylers hand grabbed my hip and shoved me back, pushing himself against me, his hand wondered up my side. I tried to close it out of my mind. I was so scared and I knew what he was trying to do. He pulled me up and pushed me over into the furthest corner. My head banged on the wall and I fell to the floor. He climbed ontop of me, still pinning me

"Tyler please" I said, tears forming in my eyes

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" He screamed. He hit my face hard. I felt so numb, everything seemed to blur into one. I felt the chill of his lips on my neck, moving down to the neckline of my dress. I was crying but I knew I couldn't speak. I felt dirty, just having him touch me. His hand slipped under my dress

"Please no" I sobbed out as his hand got higher

"Please" I whimpered

Suddenly i felt his teeth pierce my skin, I screamed out in pain.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, hitting me again.

My face and neck stung, my body was so sore but at the same time I felt numb. I began to think of my family, what would they say when they found out, could I ever tell them what was happening. Tylers hand slipped high under my dress

"I've got you now California" He whispered.

"Like hell you have" a strong voice said from Behind him.

He pulled Tyler off of me. I scrambled up and huddled into the corner, clutching my legs to my chest. I heard fists touching skin as punches were being thrown.

Someone ran over and wrapped their arms around me

"Addy?" Mercedes said, pulling me up.

I looked at her and buried my head into her shoulder as I continued to sob.

* * *

><p><strong>PUCKS POV<strong>

I came off the stage smiling

"Where's Addy?" I asked Mercedes.

She looked around the hall

"She must still be at the drinking fountain" Mercedes said

"But she's been a while, maybe we should go check on her?" Mercedes asked.

She had been a while, I walked out into the corridor, Mercedes followed behind. The corridor was Dark, but I knew she wasn't here.

"where else was she going?" I asked her, getting worried now

"erm.. girls bathroom, she was going to reapply her lipgloss" Mercedes said.

I started to walk faster towards the nearest bathroom, I heard someone shouting and opened the door.

I froze for a second, when I saw Addy on the floor, frozen with fear, Tyler ontop of her, pinning her to the ground.

"I've got you now California" He whispered to her

I ran over to them

"Like Hell you have" I spat, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him off of her.

I saw Red and tried to hold him down, anything to keep him away from her, he threw a punch at me, so I punched him back. My anger took over and I couldn't control my fists. I didn't care anymore. I just knew I had to do everything to keep him away from Addy.

I felt hands grab at my clothes and pull me back

"Puck!" Mr Schue said,

he stood in front of me, stopping me from attacking Tyler

"What the Hell is going on?" Coach Sylvester shouted

She walked over to Tyler and yanked him up

"This scumbag tried to rape Addy" I shouted, trying to get to him still, but Mr schue continued to hold me back

"What?" He said,

he then noticed Addy in the corner. I looked back at her, she was sobbing into Mercedes shoulder, she seemed so frail and delicate. I moved over to her. Mr Schue stopped me, and looked at me and shook his head. Coach Sylvester looked at Addy and walked towards her. Mercedes moved back and Coach Sylvester lifted Addy's chin. Her eyes were red, her face beaten. Her body bruised. The mascara ran down her from her eyes. Her make up smudged. It was killing me seeing her like this. Tyler huffed and I looked at him, launching my self at him. Mr Schue stopped me again.

"Puck" He shouted. He pushed me back abit, then motioned for me to go over to Addy. I walked up to her, and reached my hand out, but she flinched. She was scared of me. Mercedes looked up and stroked Addy's hair as Addy once again buried her head in Mercedes shoulder.

"Give her time" Mercedes Whispered.

"You?" Coach Sylvester said pointing to Tyler

"My Office Now!" She said harshly

"Will, Take the girls and Puck to Figgins, and call her parents" She then told him

"She only has her mom at home" I said, I felt so useless, and I couldn't comfort her in anyway.

Mercedes walked slowly out of the bathroom and down the corridor. I followed behind, Mr Schue the other side of Mercedes, trying to talk to Addy.

We entered Figgins office and Mercedes and Addy sat down on the couch. I took one of the seats and Mr Schue called Figgins, the Addy's mom. I couldn't just sit here. I wanted to hold her, comfort her, but I was worried she would be scared of my touch. I sat quietly in my seat, my head low, but my eyes on Addy.

After a while Figgins arrived at Mckingly, he sat behind his desk, as we waited for Addy's mom to arrive, I knew she probably had to find someone to look after Tommy. She eventually burst into Figgins office. She saw Addy and bent down infront of her

"What happened?" He mom asked. Addy still didn't say anything, she just looked up at her mom, her face still red and beaten. Then suddenly she hugged her and began sobbing again.

"Maybe we should speak outside?" Figgins to Addy's mom.

Addy looked up at her mom, tears streaming down her face. She kissed Addy's forehead, then let her go, she noticed me and she smiled softly. I smiled then looked back at Addy

We sat in silence, Me, Addy and Mercedes and Figgins and Schue told Addy's mom what had happened. Addy's mom was worried, she kept looking at Addy and covering her mouth. Mr Schue knocked on the glass and asked me to step outside. I got up and Addy looked at me for the first time since the incident in the bathroom. I looked at her and her eyes followed me. I opened the door and Addy's mom touched my arm. Mr Schue shut the door and Addy put her head down again

"Thank you Puck" Addy's mom said softly. She lifted my chin

"you'll need to put some ice on that" She said.

I had been so wrapped up worrying about Addy that I hadn't noticed I had a black eye forming.

"will she be ok?" I asked, feeling like an idiot after, of course she wouldn't. Tyler nearly raped her

Addy's mom smiled softly.

"i think a good nights sleep will help, she's going to need a lot of support, but she'll be fine, she's strong" Addy's mom said.

I nodded and looked at Addy again

"And what about Tyler?" I asked.

"The police were called, he's been suspended from school, but the rest is up to the police" Figgins said.

I nodded

"I guess I better take her home" Addy's mom said. She walked into the office leaving me outside with Figgins and Mr Schue.

"Noah. I think it might be best if you head back into the dance, the other glee members know that Addy won't be back in, but we could sure use you out there." Mr Schue said

I nodded, but didn't move. Addy's mom walked back out with Addy under her arm. Addy looked so frail still. I wanted to let her know I was here for her.

"thank you" Addy's mom said

She began to walk out when Addy stopped. Her mom looked down at her

"what's up sweetie?" Addy's mom asked

Addy lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes were still red, her face swollen and bruised

"thank you Puck" She whispered

I didn't move but she reached her hand to me. I took her hand and gently squeezed it. Her thumb stroked the back of my hand

"I'll be over tomorrow ok?" I said


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(Back to Addy's POV)**

Mom sat on the edge of my bed, gently wiping my face with a soft cloth, she wiped off the make up, but at the same time was soothing the redness. I clutched my legs to my chest, having managed to pull a loose top and a pair of Pyjama bottoms on after taking the dress and leggings off, Mom then gently ran the cloth over my arms and, holding my wrist loosely

"Tommy's worried about you, he wants to see you" My mom said softly.

I looked at my bed and felt a tear trickle down my cheek

"I don't want him to see me like this" I said, not because I was worried what I looked like, but more because I wanted to protect him from knowing what happened

My mom smiled softly

"I Know, but he loves you Addy, and he's really upset" She said, she lent forwards and kissed my forehead

I Looked up at my mom, my eyes still red and very sore

"mom I don't want him to know" I whimpered

"we don't have to say anything, he just wants to see you" She said stroking my face softly

I looked at her, maybe I need Tommy right now. I slowly nodded and she smiled

"i'll go get him" She said, standing up and kissing my forehead

My mom left my room and headed over to Tommy's. I hugged my legs tighter to my chest and then buried my head.

"Addy?" Tomy's little voice said.

I looked up, he was holding moms hand, he looked sleepy, but clearly worried

"I want to hug you better" He said.

I smiled Weakly and unwrapped one of my arms. He let go of moms hand and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and hugged me. I felt the tears building up again, but tried to push them away. I kissed my little brother on the top of his head and held him tightly

"Addy I love you" He said softly.

The tears trickled slowly down my face

"I love you too Tommy" I whispered

My mom looked at me

"Come on sweetie, lets all get some sleep shall we?" My mom said, taking Tommy's hand

Tommy looked up at me, and gently kissed my cheek, which was still tender

"Night night Addy" He said

"Night" I said weakly.

Mom took him back to his room and then came back

"Try and get some sleep sweetheart" She said

"i'm just over the hallway if you need me" She whispered.

I gently laid down, still feeling sore, and now alittle stiff and pulled my cover over me. She kissed my forehead again and stroked my hair

"mom, can you stay till I fall asleep?" I asked, scared of being alone

My grabbed my desk chair and pulled it to beside my bed

"of course sweetheart" she said, gently stroking my hair again.

* * *

><p>I woke up several times in the night. I kept getting seeing images of what happened. The first few times I did it, my mom was still there, she gently hummed and stroked my hair to get me to sleep again. But after that, when she wasn't there, it would take me forever to get back to sleep.<p>

Images filled my head of the attack, several times I woke up drenched in sweat and scared of shapes in the dark, in fear that he was there. So by late morning. I was exhausted.

Tommy sat on my bed with me, I didn't want to get out of bed, I felt a bit safer there. So Tommy and I were watching movies in my bed. I had my arm over his shoulder and he rested his head on my shoulder. Mom checked on us regularly.

Mom knocked on the door

"Sweet heart you have some friends here" Mom said

I looked at her shocked

"is that ok?" She asked

Tommy looked at me

"You can do this Addy" He said

I had a feeling Mom had told him alittle bit of what happened, but not once did he asked me questions. He would just hug me and tell me he loved me, he could tell I was alittle shaken and was very supportive. I nodded and mom opened the door wider.

Mercedes was the first to walk in, followed by Quinn, Tina and Rachel. I was shocked to see Rachel, but she smiled sweetly and handed me a big bar of chocolate.

"How you feeling?" Mercedes asked sitting on the edge of the bed and playfully poking Tommy

I looked down at him

"Do you think you could get some drinks" I said to Tommy

He looked up, he probably knew what I was doing. He smiled and nodded then jumped off the bed and walked out

"Really sore and tired" I replied.

Rachel looked upset and sat on the edge of the chair. I sat up, and crossed my legs. Tina and Quinn noticed the bruises on my arms and legs and looked shocked

"I'm so sorry I didn't go with you" Mercedes said

I looked at her shocked

"Don't blame yourself" I said alittle upset. I didn't want her thinking it happened because she didn't go with me.

She smiled softly, and I touched her hand

"i'm just glad you and Puck came when you did" I said quietly

"Puck was really upset and worried after you left. He went home not long after" Tina said.

I looked up at her

"Please sit" I said,

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and Tina sat on my dressing table stool.

"Figgins has banned him from school property, and he spent the night at the police station" Tina said

I looked at her

"i don't want to sound like really mean, but can we not talk about him?" I asked

"Oh, i'm really sorry" Tina said quickly

"What er... what do you want to talk about?" She asked

"Tell me how the rest of the night went" I smiled, wanting to hear happy things

* * *

><p>They left just after lunch. Mom made us all sandwiches and we sat in my room eating. Alittle after they left I finally climbed out of bed, I slowly gathered up the plates and very slowly and gingerly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen<p>

"Everything ok Sweetheart?" My mom asked when she saw me, she quickly walked over and grabbed the plates

"i'm ok" I said quietly

"thought I might come down for a bit" I added.

She placed the plates on the counter and wrapped her arm over my shoulder and walked me to the sofa. I sat down and she pulled the home made patchwork quilt over me and kissed my forehead

"I have to sort out the kitchen, but if you need anything call me ok?" she said

I nodded

"where's Tommy?" I asked. She looked into the front garden.

"picking you get well flowers" She said, looking back at me. She kissed my forehead again

"Just in the kitchen" She smiled.

After a few minutes Tommy came bursting through the front door

"ADDDDDDYYYYY!" He called, heading for the stairs

"I'm in here" I croaked.

The noise of his feet stopped and he peered round the corner into the living room. He smiled and showed me the flowers he had picked

"thank you Tommy" I said

"Also Puck is here" Tommy said

I sat up slightly as Puck appeared

"hi" He said quietly

I looked at him and the tears ran down my face. I stood up and ran and him, hugging him tightly. He seemed alittle shocked, not sure what to do, then finally he placed his hands gently on my back. I flinched slightly but relaxed knowing he wouldn't hurt me.

"thank you" I mumbled holding him tight,

He had rescued me, was there when I needed him most. He had stopped Tyler.

I didn't want to let him go yet, Puck gently stroked down my hair, his touch was so different from Tylers. He was soft and warm and gently, unlike Tylers rough, cold touch.

I finally let go of Puck and looked at him properly for the first time since the dance happened. He had a black eye and a cut lip. I gently raised my hand and touched the cut on his lip. He cupped my hand and shook his head

"All worth it" He said

I smiled softly as he moved his hand to my cheek

"How you feeling?" He asked softly

"I didn't..er..." He began to stumble over his words

"I looked at him

"better now" I said simply.

Puck looked at me

"Are you in pain?" He asked quietly

I stroked his cheek

"Alittle sore and tender, but Moms looking after me" I told him

he nodded

"can you stay for abit?" I asked

Puck smiled slightly and nodded

"if you want me too" He said


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Puck sat next to me on the sofa, I had the blanket wrapped around me and looked up at him

"Puck, are you ok?" I asked quietly

He looked at me and nodded.

"Something's wrong" I said, I could sense it

"You flinch" He said simply

I looked at him confused

"Everytime my hand goes near you, or my body touches you, you flinch" He said slightly upset

I felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks

"It's not you" I said.

"i'm just jumpy" I replied

I turned on the seat to face him and reached my hand out to him, I lifted his hand and pressed my palm to his

"it's not you, not your touch, its just at the moment, when i'm not expecting the touch... I remember last night" I said tearfully.

Puck entwined his fingers with mine

"i would never hurt you Addy" He said

"i know" I replied

"and I don't mean to flinch" I said softly

Puck nodded

"if you tell me, I might not flinch" I said softly

Puck smiled weakly

"I know you went through a lot Addy, and I really want you to know I would never ever hurt you, but I also want you to know that I will wait till you're ready, because I really care about you" Puck said

It surprised me. And I smiled

"I care about you too Puck" I said.

Our hands were still pressed together, he squeezed my hand then gently let go of one of them. I pulled the other up over my shoulder and rested against him.

* * *

><p>It was days before I felt I could show my face in public again, the bruises had gone down now, but I still hated the feeling of seeing everyone at school, knowing that they had all heard a form of what had happened. Puck visited every day and I was getting more and more used to not flinching from him, but we hadn't kissed, maybe on the cheek, but nothing like that first, amazing, sensational kiss. Either he felt he couldn't because he was worried I wasn't ready after the attack, or I was giving off some vibe, that I wasn't ready to, after the attack. They probably were both the right reasons to be honest.<p>

I held tightly onto Pucks hand as we walked through the halls of Mckinley, I kept my head down, but still noticed the whispers and little points from the other students

"I think she lied about the whole thing" I heard one girl whisper to her friend.

I pulled closer to Puck, I held him tense up from what he heard

"Ignore them" I whispered

Puck gently squeezed my hand

"I hate that they think you're lying" He whispered back

"I wish I was" I whispered back

"You still having the nightmares?" He asked, stopping at our lockers and lifting my head up

"sometimes" I replied

I really did wish that maybe my mind had made up the whole thing, rather than still feels his hands on my body whenever I saw his face, when ever I heard his name, or whenever I shut my eyes.

Puck pulled me in for a hug

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"Puck, its not your fault, infact, if you hadn't of come in when you did, if you hadn't of been there. The nightmares would be worse" I whispered

"My Mom says its normal, and with both you and her, i'm getting there, I promise. I mean i'm here aren't I?" I smiled weakly

Puck pulled back and stroked my cheek. I smiled and lent forwards slightly, wanting his lips on mine again, it seemed like a whole other lifetime since we kissed. I was thinking he was just about to lean in to, when he stopped

"We should get ready for our first class" He said.

He turned to open his locker and I closed my eyes and sighed quietly.

I opened my locker and placed my bag inside, pulling out the book I needed for my first class

"Oi California" Just the nickname reminded me of him, and once again I felt those cold hands all over.

Puck slammed his locker shut

"Leave off Karofsky" He spat out.

I slowly closed my locker and turned around

"Look you mess with one of us, you mess with us all" Karofsky said

He and about 4 other football players held slushies

"And we'll seeing as you have, we think its time to officially welcome you to the glee club, loser" He said.

He went to toss the slushie, as did the others and Puck Wrapped his arms over me, shielding me from the ice cold drink. Karofsky laughed as Puck got covered. Puck continued to hold me as he stood up straight as the football players started to walk away

"Oi Karofsky, you want to know the truth?" Puck yelled, getting angry

"Hey, you all might as well listen to it" He shouted, standing in the middle of the corridor, addressing all the students

"Your buddy, Keller, he attacked Addy ok, when I ran into that bathroom, she was on the floor, cowering, bruised and bloodied, where he had hit her, because she tried to get away. He was ontop of her, trying to force himself on her" Puck shouted.

I looked at Puck terrified, I didn't want the whole school knowing what happened, it was bad enough they all thought they knew their own version

"Puck please stop" I begged, tears coming down my cheeks.

Puck looked at me and instantly he changed, his face softened and he looked concerned. I shook my head, and buried it into my hands as I slid down the locker and onto the floor.

"Addy" He said. He came back over to me and knelt beside me

"Go on, all of you, nothing to see here" I heard a few familiar voices say, trying to disperse the crowd

"Addy, i'm sorry" He whispered, lifting my chin

"Its just the last few days all i've heard are the rumours, the lies, the nasty comments about you, I just.. I just" He started

"Puck, maybe you should go wash off" Finn said, placing his hand on his shoulder

Pucks eyes searched my face, his eyes pleading for forgiveness

"Puck, Finn is right, i'll look after Addy" Tina said settling down beside me

"Addy?" Puck asked.

I looked up at the small crowd around me, which consisted of Artie, Finn, Mike, Sam, Quinn, Rachel and of course Tina, who gently stroked my head. I looked back at Puck and nodded. I couldn't hate, there was no way I could. I touched his hand to let him know I was ok.

"Come on" Finn said trying to get him to go wash the slushie off, as it began to drip down his face and over the floor.

I nodded and Puck and he wiped the tears from my cheeks

"I'm so sorry" He said softly

"I know" I replied

Puck stood up and Finn and Sam followed him to the nearest bathroom. Puck looked over his shoulder at me and Mike slid down the locker the other side of me, and Quinn in front

"You ok?" Quinn asked

I nodded and began to stand

"I think I came back too early" I said

"Do you want to go back home?" Tina asked

I shook my head, I couldn't do that to Puck. I know he felt bad for shouting about it in front of everyone

"I just think I need to be somewhere quiet" I said

"I'll talk to Mr Schu, maybe you can sit in his office in the glee room" Rachel suggested

"And we can stay with you, if you need us to" She added

Quinn looked at her slightly shocked, and I looked at her alittle surprised

"Thank you Rachel" I said softly

She smiled and quickly headed off to find Mr Schuester

"He means well" Quinn said

"He's been really controlled the last few days, even though every body has been talking about it" She added

"I guess he didn't want you to have to face it all, and he just cracked" Tina said, backing up Quinn

"I know" I said softly

Mike sat in silence, not sure what to say. But he pulled his bag round and grabbed a small bar of chocolate and handed it to me. I laughed softly, knowing this was a big gesture from him

"thanks Mike" I whispered.

He smiled and nodded and Tina smiled at him and stroked his arm

"Addy?" Mr Schu said appearing suddenly down the hall, Rachel following behind.

Quinn moved out the way and Mr Schu bent down infront of me

"Come on, Rachel told me what happened, you can stay in my office till you need to" He said. He helped me up, along with Tina and Mike and we slowly walked to the glee room

"stay here s long as you need ok?" He said

I nodded and sat in a seat, bringing my legs to my chest and hugging them

"Do you want us to stay?" Rachel asked

Again Quinn looked shocked

"Um.." I began

"We could take it in shifts" Rachel suggested

"So you don't feel bad about pulling us out of classes, I'm sure Mr Schu can warn the other teachers" She added

I nodded slowly

"I'll take first Shift" Quinn said, taking a seat opposite me and placing her hand on my knee

"Could someone tell Puck" Quinn then said

"Let him know Addy is ok" She said, looking at Rachel, who nodded

Mr Schu squeezed my arm

"I'll check on you in abit" He said quietly

"Thank you" I smiled weakly

"All of you" I added


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I sat quietly in the room with Tina now. I still hugged my knees to my chest. And hadn't really spoken much. The lunch bell rang and I looked at Tina

"you can go for lunch" I said

she shook her head slightly

"Puck is coming, i'll wait till he's here" She smiled

I nodded and looked at my toes again, waiting to see Puck.

"Addy?" He said, turning into the room quickly.

I stood up and quickly hugged him, he held me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder

"are you ok?" He asked

I nodded, just glad to have him back

"I'm really sorry about..." He started

I lifted my head and placed a finger on his lips

"forget it, please. I know you were only protecting me" I said

He took my hand, and lowered it, then kissed my cheek. I still wanted those lips on mine, I really did, but all I got still was the cheek. But I was just glad to have him in my arms right now.

"i'll leave you two alone" Tina smiled and left the room.

I hugged Puck tighter

"i think it might be best if I go home" I said

"i really don't think i'm ready for school" I said.

Puck nodded

"do you want to go now, or what till the halls are empty?" He asked

"i would really like to go now" I whispered

Puck stroked my cheek and nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked through the halls, keeping a low profile and heading out to the car. Puck opened my door and I climbed into his truck. He walked round and climbed into the drivers side and he drove me home.

I turned in my seat once he had parked outside my house, mum was at work, Tommy at school.

"thank you" I said quietly

Puck stroked my cheek and lent in. I moved so he would kiss my lips, but he moved round and kissed my cheek

"Puck, why won't you kiss me?" I asked

He looked confused

"i thought I just did" He said

I laughed softly

"you only ever kiss my cheeks, did you know, we haven't properly kissed since that first kiss" I told him

He looked down at his hands and sat back

"Is it because of what happened?" I asked

Puck looked at me

"Addy, I don't want to ….. well i'm worried you aren't ready" He said

"After what happened" He added.

I closed my eyes and lent against the door

"all i've wanted is for you to kiss me, to know you really are here for me, to know that you're not just staying with me now, because I was attacked" I said.

"Addy?" He said shocked

"I'm not just with you because of what happened. I really do care about you Addy" He said

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Puck lent forwards and stroked my cheek

"I honestly care about you" he said

"i have since the moment I met you" He added.

I looked down at my hands

"Addy" He said, lifting my head

He smiled

"Can I kiss you?" He asked

I smiled softly and nodded.

Puck lent closer and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was just as magic as I remembered. I lent into him and kissed him back, feeling those warm soft lips against mine.

I slowly pulled away, and touched his cheek

"I really am here for you Addy, and I want to be for a long time" He whispered

"thank you" I smiled

Puck laughed

"are you thanking me for kissing you?" He asked

I laughed

"i'm thanking you for everything you've done, for being here for me, for standing up for me, and for understanding" I said.

Puck smiled and lent in again and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and placed my hand on the back of his head, intensifying the kiss.

* * *

><p>I laid on the sofa, my legs curled up into my chest as I watched the TV. My mobile buzzed and I reached forwards. Puck had been texting me at every opportunity he had. I smiled at his text '<em>I'm fine, honestly, maybe I can try again tomorrow, miss you' <em>I sent the message and placed it back on the coffee table. I rested my head down on the arm of the chair again and continued to watch the TV. My phone buzzed again '_Whenever you are ready, i'm here for you, you know that, miss you too. Spanish isn't the same without you' _ I smiled and quickly text back to him, placing my phone back on the table.

My mother opened the door and walked into the living room

"Addy, sweetheart. Is everything ok?" She asked.

I lifted my head as she came over and sat by my feet

"think I went back to early" I said.

I sat up and hugged it

"it was just tougher then I thought it would be" I said.

She kissed the top of my head

"want me to bake some cookies?" She asked

I laughed softly

"cookies sound fantastic" I replied

"Mom, can Puck come over again tonight?" I asked

My mom smiled

"you know he's always welcome" She said, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I stood and followed her, wrapping a blanket over my shoulders and st on one of the stools, tucking my feet up again. I watched her as she began to make cookies.

I heard my phone beep and I looked at my mom

"Go on, it'll be Puck" She smiled.

I slipped off the stool and wondered into the living room. I grabbed my phone, walked back into the kitchen and sat on the stool again, I tucked my feet up and read the text _'Spanish was no fun without you, can't wait to see you' _I smiled and text him back _'Can't wait to see you too, come over as soon as possible, you can have dinner here. Say thanks to all the gleekers, for all they've done xx' _

My mom looked at me and smiled

"I'm glad you and Puck are as close as you are" She said

I looked at her and smiled

"He's been good for you" She added

"He's been my rock" I told her

"and not just from helping me that night, he continues to support me" I said

"He made me feel happy here, he introduced me to glee club, he helped me express who I am" I said

Mom smiled

"Doesn't hurt that he's good looking too" She said

I laughed and placed my phone down on the counter infront of me

"Doesn't hurt at all" I laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mom and I sat in the living room, watching TV

"Gosh, I better go get Tommy" She said, suddenly noticing the time

"Need me to get you anything while I'm out?" She asked

I shook my head and tucked my feet up again on the sofa, pulling the blanket up around me. My mother kissed my forehead and stood up and headed out the door. I heard the car start and pull out of the drive. My Phone buzzed beside me 'school finished, got to go to football practice, will be over as soon as I've showered after practice, miss you' I smiled as I read Pucks text 'OK, have a good practice, can't wait to see you' I sent back.

I sat quietly, watching the TV still, wishing time to go quickly, I really didn't like being home alone at the moment, and especially really wanted to see Puck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy was home from school now, he rested his head on my lap as he watched cartoons

"Addy?" He said softly as mom was on the phone.

"Yeah kiddo?" I replied

"Are you getting better now?" He asked

I lent down and kissed his forehead

"I'm getting there kiddo" I said quietly

"Just finding the outside a little tough at the moment" I added

Tommy turned onto his back and looked up at me

"why Addy?" He asked

"what happened?" He asked quietly

I stroked his head and smiled at him

"just remember that not everyone out there is nice" I said

"But as long as you are you, people will always be there to help you, when these people try to bring you down" I said, still stroking his head

"Like Puck?" He asked

I looked into Tommy's innocent eyes

"Like Puck" I told him., smiling slightly

Tommy beamed and rolled back onto his side, just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" My mom called from the hall.

I continued to stroke Tommy's hair and watch the cartoons with him

"Hey" Pucks voice chimed.

I looked up at him and grinned, suddenly feeling a lot better with him being here. Tommy smiled

"Puck" He said and held out his hand for a high five.

Puck high-fived my little brother and sat on the floor the other side of me. He reached up and took my hand an stroked the back of it softly with his thumb. Tommy looked up at me and smiled

"are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tommy asked

"I mean officially" He asked

Puck turned to look at my brother

"yep, if that's OK with you little buddy" He said

Tommy beamed, as did I

"as long as you still will play football with me" He said

"Of course" Puck smiled

Puck looked up at me and I stroked his cheek gently with my thumb as he continued to hold my hand. He kissed it softly, then looked back at the TV

It was growing more and more dark outside. Tommy and Mom were in the kitchen clearing up after dinner, Puck and I were on the sofa. I lent against him as his arm draped over my shoulder, holding me closer. I felt so safe in his arms. Puck looked at his watch

"I...er... I guess I should be going" he said

I sat up and turned to face him. I smiled softly and lent in and gently pressed my lips to his

"thank you for coming over tonight, and for earlier" I said

Puck smiled and stroked my cheek. I smiled and stood up and took his hand and walked him to the door.

"Think it best you don't come to school tomorrow" He said softly.

I opened the front door and stood in the door way with him, facing him

"maybe your right" I said.

Puck stroked my cheek again and lent in and kissed the other cheek. I moved my hand to his cheek and lifted his head, pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips

"I love you" He mumbled.

I stopped, unable to think of anything. I slowly pulled back and looked at him

"you...?" I started.

Puck looked shock

"I...er... I should go" He said quickly and started to walk away.

I continued to hold his hand, not letting go. He looked at our hands and then up into my eyes. I stepped closer and pressed my lips to his again

"I love you too" I mumbled against his lips, then slowly pulled back

"how can I not love the man who saved me" I said quietly

"I wouldn't exactly call it saving" Puck said.

I pulled him closer and kissed him again

"I would, and I don't just mean that night, you helped me in so many ways" I said softly

I kissed Puck again

"you don't think this is going too fast?" He asked

"I can't help the way I feel, the person I fall in love with" I said softly

Puck smiled and kissed my hand

"I'll come by after glee tomorrow" He said

I nodded and slowly let him go as he walked to his truck.

I stood in the door frame, watching Puck climb into his truck, then drive off. I stepped inside, shut the door and lent against it.

"Addy's in love, Addy's in love" I heard Tommy singing.

I looked at him and laughed and walked into the kitchen

"you were spying on us?" I said, still with a smile

"Mom made me" He said, passing the blame

My mom laughed

"no, I said, stop trying to listen to your sisters conversation" She smiled. She walked over and kissed my head gently

"right, mister, you should go to bed" She said to my little brother.

Tommy pulled a face

"Oh OK" He said quietly

He walked up to me and I kissed the top of his head

"night Kiddo" I said.

Tommy hugged me and then went over to mom. She kissed his cheek and hugged him, then walked him to the bottom of the stairs.

"night sweetheart" She said softly.

Tommy walked up the stairs and headed to his bedroom

"I think I might go have a bath" I said to my Mom.

She smiled at me and nodded

"OK sweetheart" She said softly, kissing my forehead.

I walked upstairs and into my room, into my en-suite bathroom. I pulled off my thin sweatshirt and started to run the bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was empty when I woke up the next day, Mom let me have a lay in and had now gone off to work, after dropping off Tommy at school. I rolled onto my side and saw I had a message on my mobile. '_hope you're feeling better, will see you later, and I meant what I said last night. I do love you. Puck xx' _I smiled at the message and rolled onto my back, still looking over the words. _'can't wait to see you, I love you too xx' _It felt strange to tell someone I loved them. Other than family, I had never told anyone I loved them. But I did love Puck.

I stretched and placed my phone on the bedside table. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I still had a large bruise at the top of my thigh. I looked down at it and suddenly felt drained of all emotion. The fear still clearly bubbled below the surface, and all it took was that bruise to remind me of that night. I closed my eyes and stood up, and got changed quickly, trying to cover it up.

During the day I wore clothes that covered me completely. It wasn't that I was ashamed of the bruises, I was scared of them. Every time I looked at them, caught a glance of them, I saw that night in my mind. So I wore baggy clothes, that covered me fully. It was strange though, whenever Puck was around and would lift the sleeve up, and I saw a bruise, I saw him on that night. I saw him looking at me, asking if I was OK I was so much calmer whenever he was around.

He seemed to always make me feel at Peace, make me feel like nothing in the world could bring me down. A feeling that left, when he did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Puck had text me at the end of the school day, '_Only glee, then i'll see you xx' _I blushed slightly when I read the text. Mom had to work alittle late, so our neighbour picked Tommy up from school, when she got her own son. I was so grateful to her, I didn't feel I could leave the house with out Puck, or my mom with me. She never asked questions as to why I was home, or was jumpy. She would just smile softly and say goodbye.

"Addy, i've done all my homework, can I play video games?" Tommy asked

"Sure" I smiled as I flicked through a magazine.

Suddenly I heard singing

_"You and I must make a pact_  
><em>We must bring salvation back<em>

_Where there is love, I'll be there"_

I looked at Tommy and he shot his head up to look at me, confused

_"I'll reach out my hand to you,_

_I'll have faith in all you do,_

_Just call my name, and i'll be there"_

I recognised those voices, Rachel then Mercedes. Tommy jumped up and ran to the window and looked out. He beamed as he looked back at me

"Addy, come see" He said.

_"I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you,_

_I'm so glad I found you"_

That was Tina's voice, I knew it anywhere. I stood up and walked over to the window, finding all the glee club on my yard, Puck and Sam playing guitar. I smiled softly, I couldn't believe they were all here.

Quinn:

_"I'll be there with a love that's strong,_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll keep holding on"_

Quinn smiled as she sang, looking at Tommy and I, Tommy looked up and beamed again

Puck:

_"Let me feel your heart with Joy and laughter,_

_Togetherness, girl, is all i'm after,_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there"_

_"I'll be there to protect you,_

_With unselfish love that respects you._

_Just call me name, and i'll be there."_

Puck looked at me and smiled and motioned for me to come out. Tommy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. Opening the door wide. We stood on the porch and I lent against it slightly. As all of the Glee club joined in singing.

_"I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you,_

_I'm so glad I found you,_

_I'll be there with a love thats strong,_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll keep holding on,_

_Holding on"_

Puck:

_"If you should ever find someone new,_

_I know he better be good to you,_

_cause if he doesn't_

_I'll be there"_

All:

_"Don't you know Baby, yeah,_

_I'll be there,_

_I'll be there..."_

Puck:

_"Just call my name,_

_and i'll be there"_

I looked down at Tommy and he smiled and squeezed my hand

"don't cry Addy" He said softly

I smiled

"they're happy tears" I told him, wiping my face.

Puck handed Finn his guitar and came over. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my over his shoulders.

"you guys did this for me?" I asked as the rest of the glee club came over to the patio.

Quinn hugged my little brother and then ruffled the hair on his head.

"Pucks organised it, been working on it for a while, we were going to sing to you during glee" Mr Schu said

I smiled at him as Puck lifted me slightly and kissed my neck

"but when we knew we couldn't sing it to you today Rachel suggested we come to you" Quinn said

I smiled and looked at Rachel, who held Finns hand tightly

"thank you" I said softly.

Puck lowered me to the ground and looked at me, he stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears

"you ok?" He asked quietly

I nodded

"just so you know, there will never be someone else" I told him

"no one can replace you" I whispered.

Puck smiled and kissed the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest and looked at the rest of the group.

"thank you, so much guys" I said

"well, we just wanted you to know, that we're here for you" Tina said softly

"yeah, all of us are" Mercedes said

"and when you're ready to come back to school, we will still be there for you" Artie smiled.

I smiled down at him, as Puck rocked side to side slightly, with me still in his arms

"do you have to leave straight away, do you want to come in?" I asked.

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa, Puck sitting next me. I was curled into his side, my feet up on the sofa as he stroked my arm gently. Finn sat on the floor with Mike and Tommy as they played a racing game.<p>

"woah little man, you've got some serious moves" Mike said to my little brother

Tommy beamed at Mike, then looked straight back at the screen

"i think he's enjoying having guys to play these games with" Quinn laughed

"at least they don't crash every 5 seconds like I did" She added.

It was nice having them here, after feeling so alone, I finally had my friends around, my true friends, those I knew I could count on. Not all of them stayed. Kurt and Rachel had plans. Artie had to go home, Mr Schu had wedding plans to arrange with Miss Pillsbury, Santana and Brittney had something cheerio to do and Sam had to go to work.

Mercedes sat next to me, flicking through the magazine I had been looking through. She lifted her head

"so is your mum working late?" She asked

"till 7pm" I said

"i mean, she used to work a lot later, but this new job is better, she only has to work till 7 some nights, most times she back ready to pick up Tommy from school" I smiled

Puck kissed the side of my head

"do you need to cook tonight?" He asked, already knowing that I usually did when mum was working late.

I nodded

"want me to help?" He asked.

I smiled and turned my head and kissed him

"i would love your help" I said softly and kissed him again.

"good" He smiled.

Quinn looked at us and smiled

"if I didn't know better Noah Puckerman, I would say you're whipped" She teased.

I laughed and kissed Puck again

"you're not whipped" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and stroked my arm

"maybe alittle whipped" He smirked.

* * *

><p>"thanks again guys" I smiled, hugging Quinn, then Mercedes. Mike and Tina had left about 20 minutes before.<p>

Finn high fived Tommy

"way to go little dude" Finn said, who clearly lost to Tommy, and I wasn't sure if Finn had let him, or if Tommy actually did kick his butt.

Finn hugged me, then fist punch Puck

"see you guys around" He said.

I finally closed the door after them and I walked into the kitchen, pulling Puck with me, leaving Tommy to play a new video game.

"you sure you don't mind helping me cook?" I asked

"course not" He smiled. He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me.

"i love you" He said softly

I smiled and kissed him "love you too" I replied

I didn't mind that at the moment, we only said this infront of each other, I didn't care, I knew how I felt, and I knew how he felt.

"so what we cooking, good looking?" He asked

I laughed and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"well I was going to do something simple, Spaghetti?" I said

Puck smiled "why you asking me? Its your dinner" He said

"well, I want you to stay for dinner" I said


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I stood by the stove and stirred the pasta sauce, splashing alittle on my sleeve. Puck looked at me and laughed softly and came behind me, pulling my sleeve up, out of the way. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"you're a good cook" He said softly, kissing my cheek

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek back, then looked back at the saucepan.

"this is nice you know, you, me, cooking" He whispered.

I looked at my arm and noticed small bruise that still remained. I pulled at my sleeve slightly, pulling it down to cover the bruise, not wanting to see it, not wanting to ruin how great I was feeling today. Puck looked down at my hand pulling down the sleeve. He kissed my cheek. Removed the wooden spoon from my hand and lifted my arm. He pulled the sleeve back up and pressed his lips tenderly to the bruise.

"don't be ashamed of them, it shows you're a fighter" He said softly.

"i'm not a fighter" I said softly

"if it wasn't for you coming into the bathroom when you did, I dread to think what would of happened" I said

Puck turned me around and kissed the top of my head

"Addy, you're a fighter, you're pulling through" He said sincerely

"these bruises may be a reminder of that night, but you know what else they'll be a reminder of?" He asked

I looked up at Puck confused

"that you're strong" He said softly

"ok, you may not feel it now, but you are, you're overcoming it, and every day I see how you're becoming stronger" He said

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest

"only because I have you" I said

"only because you've been here for me, you've protected me" I added.

Puck lifted my head and kissed me gently, letting his lips press to mine and stay for a few seconds

"and i'm here because I love you, and I know you'll get through this, even with out me" He mumbled against my lips.

"so don't hide those bruises, not from me, I know what they are from, and I still love you, because you are strong" He mumbled against my lips again

"Oh sorry" I heard my mum say.

I smiled against Pucks lips, realising we had been caught, and lent back

"sorry mom" I said

She waved an arm as she headed out the kitchen to the living room, leaving Puck and I alone again.

"i love you too" I whispered to him

"and i'm glad I have you, you may think of me as strong, but i'm not sure I would of coped so well without you" I said softly, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"Right sweetheart, Bed" Mom said to Tommy, as we all sat in the living room.<p>

"awww... but Mom?" Tommy started

"no buts Mister, Bed time" She smiled.

Tommy stood up and walked over to my Mom and kissed her cheek, then came over to me and hugged me. He high-fived Puck

"night" He said and headed to the hall and began heading up the stairs

"i should get going" Puck said.

He stroked his thumb over the back of my hand and kissed my head. I looked up at him and stood up, pulling him with me

"Night Mrs Scott" Puck said

"Puck, i've told you, you can call me by my first name" My Mom laughed

"but night" She said

I led Puck out of the living room and over to the door. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and pressed my lips to his

"thank you for everything you've done today" I said softly

"the song, the making me strong, the incredible kisses" I smiled.

Puck laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist

"you're worth it" he whispered.

"see now how am I supposed to thank you, and hope we're even, when you say things like that" I laughed softly, then kissed him again, smiling against his lips.

"Puck and Addy sitting in a tree" Tommy giggled from the top step

"Bed" I laughed, my lips still on Pucks

"or the tickle monster gets you" I told him.

Mom walked past, pretending to cover her eyes,

"not looking, just trying to get to the younger child" She said lightly.

Puck laughed with me and pulled back slightly

"i love coming here" He said

"your family are amazing, just like you" He said.

I smiled and kissed him again

"stop trying to butter me up, you have me already" I smiled.

Puck laughed and squeezed me in his arms, lifting me slightly

"i'll see you tomorrow?" He asked

"you better" I smiled

"you think you up to going out with me?" He then asked

"with you, i'll go anywhere" I said

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor by my Moms feet as she brushed through my hair and then braided it. I loved how my Moms fingers brushed through my hair, it was so relaxing. I sighed softly as Mom finished with my hair. She lent forwards and kissed the top of my head.<p>

"there you go sweetie" She smiled

I looked up at her and smiled

"thanks Mom" I said, resting back against her. She wrapped her arms over my shoulders

"so what do you and Puck have planned for tomorrow?" She asked

"not sure, he said about going out, I think he won't go anywhere too crowded or loud" I said

"he's still looking after me, he knows certain things make me alittle jumpy still, but I don't think he realises how much he calms me down" I said.

My Mom smiled and kissed my head again.

"you do seem it" She replied "and you shine when he's around, just... be careful" She said

I turned and looked at my Mom.

"If... If this gets serious, use pro..." She started

I quickly covered my ears

"Mom, No. I love him, but i'm not ready for that, and if I was, I know all about that, you do not need that talk with me" I laughed

"But... i'm not ready for that, not after..." I stopped, unable to complete the sentence "and i'm sure Puck understands that" I said softly.

My Mom was quiet for a while "i'm sure he does, he loves you Sweetie, and i'm not just saying that because Tommy told me that Puck told you that, but because of the way he looks at you" My Mom said

I smiled and rested my head on her knee, looking up at him

"i love him too" I said

"he makes me feel so alive, so comfortable, and safe" I told my Mom.

She gently stroked my head and down to my cheek where she cupped it

"want to know a secret, thats how your dad used to make me feel" She whispered "he still does" She added, beaming

"I can't wait till he comes home" I said, turning my head, so my cheek was resting on her knee

"And he can't wait to be home, to see his 2 most precious gems" She smiled "and me" She added.

I laughed softly.

"He's looking forward to meeting the man who protected his little girl" She smiled

My face dropped

"Dad knows?" I asked

"sweetie, of course, would you really want me to keep something like that from him, to try and come up with an excuse as to you missing school, and risk Tommy saying something to him?" Mum said

"I guess not" I said softly "I just... I didn't want Daddy to know" I said weakly. How I wished I had Puck with me right now, comforting me, holding me tight in his arms, so I felt safe.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I lay awake in my bed, feeling the sun, softly warming my back. I rolled over to face the window and smiled softly and stretched. I had to admit, I was looking forward to going out with Puck. I hadn't ventured much of the outside world since that night. The only time I did, was to go to school, only to come back home afew hours later. I knew, with Puck, I would be safe.

I stretched and kept my eye on the sky that I could see through the small gap in my curtains. I slowly sat up and climbed out of bed. I headed into my little bathroom and turned on the shower, starting to climb out of my clothes. I tried not to look at any of my marks, they really did repulse me when I was alone and looking at them. I hopped into the shower and wash as quickly as I could.

As soon as I was out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself. My phone buzzed and I walked into my bedroom and picked it up, a message from Puck. I smiled as I read over it _'Morning, be there in about an hour, picnic,park? How does it sound? Xxx' _I thought for a moment, outside, in the open, I was a little nervous, but I would have Puck with me, I would be safe, as long as I had him, nothing would upset me, or scare me, I would have him, and I would be safe. _'Picnic in the park sounds amazing, can't wait, i'll be ready when you come here xxx' _I replied

I walked over to my chest of drawers and pulled out a thin strapped Cami and a pale pink, v-necked, thin sweater, I pushed the drawer shut and opened the one below and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans. Even though it was warm, I still felt the need to cover up, I know Puck told me to see them as a sign that I was strong, but I still found the sight of them repulsive, especially when I didn't have Puck to strengthen me.

I started to get dressed quickly and pulled my jeans on and then my tops. I grabbed my phone, slipping it into my pocket and headed out of my room and downstairs

"morning sweetheart" My Mom said as she sat on a breakfast stool, a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Tommy still asleep?" I asked

She nodded "yep, out cold" She smiled

I sat down at the breakfast bar and reached for an apple

"you still going out with Puck?" She asked

"yep" I said softly

"he'll be here in about 40 minutes" I replied

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door an Tommy ran to it<p>

"it's Puck" He called as he opened the door and smiled up at him.

I stood up and walked to the door

"please can I come?" Tommy begged

I laughed

"he's been begging since he got up" I said quietly to Puck

Puck laughed and ruffled my brothers hair

"next time?" Puck asked Tommy

I smiled at Puck, he didn't have to be so kind to my brother,

"I promise, next time, and we'll play football" Puck smiled down at Tommy

Tommy beamed and nodded

"ok" He said

"do I need anything?" I asked Puck

He shook his head

"i have everything sorted, just need you" He smiled.

Puck held out his hand for me. I took his hand, instantly feeling his warmth and comfort wash over me. I wrapped my other hand over our hands and looked down at Tommy

"i'll see you later" I smiled down at Tommy

"Ok" Tommy smiled. He ran into the living room and grabbed the controller for his game console

"bye" He smiled

I laughed softly and looked back up at Puck

"shall we go?" He asked. I nodded and Puck pulled me out of the house. I pulled the door close behind me and walked with Puck down to his truck, resting my head on his arm. Puck opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in and waited for him to join me., waiting for the calm to wash over me again.

Once Puck was in the drivers seat. He started the engine and pulled away from my house.

* * *

><p>Puck opened the passenger door for me, once we arrived at the park<p>

"i hope you're not excepting a wicker picnic basket" He smiled, as he helped me out of the truck and held my hand, closing the door behind me, and opening the back door, pulling out his backpack and pulling it onto his shoulder

I smiled and rested my head on his arm

"i don't need a wicker basket" I smiled

"afterall, I didn't have one, when you brought me and Tommy here" I said

I rested against him still as we walked through the park, walking through the fountain area. Puck placed his bag down on a stone bench and smiled

"want to leave your phone in my bag?" He asked

I looked at him slightly confused, but pushed that thought out of my head

"sure" I said

I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my mobile, slipping it into the front pocket of his backpack, where he then slipped his into. He zipped it back up and held out his hand for me again, I took his hand and Puck walked us towards the water feature in the centre of a large open area. I rested against him again, wondering what he was doing, but at the same time, not really caring, because I was just happy to be with him.

He stopped and turned me to face him, I smiled up at him and took his other hand too, his thumbs stroking over the back of his hands. I looked into his eyes and smiled, he smirked slightly back and I laughed softly

"so...?" I said

"wait.." He replied

I looked at him slightly confused, then suddenly a jet of water spurted up from the ground, I jumped slightly and laughed as I looked around and noticed the whole area dancing with Jets of water.

Puck laughed and wrapped his arms around me, still standing in the jets of water. I grabbed his hands again and started to walk through the jets of water with him, I started to walk alittle faster and dance in and out of the water, feeling free. Puck laughed at me and he wrapped his arms around me again, lifting me up slightly. I laughed alittle more and wrapped my arms over his, holding onto him. He gently lowered me to the ground and I turned in his arms, and stroked my hands up his arms.

Puck smiled and pushed my wet hair out of my face. I smiled and gently pressed my lips to his, I had to admit, I hadn't felt this free since that night, Puck moved one hand up into my hair and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his other arm tightly around my waist. I smiled against his lips and kissed him alittle more, opening my mouth alittle and letting our breaths mingle, our tongues move slightly together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Puck picked up his bag and carried it loosely at his side.

"you cold?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled. I was dripping wet, but still smiling. He looked at me and smiled

"i think I have a towel in the back of my truck" He said

I grabbed his top and pulled him closer

"only need you" I smiled. "we can dry off in the sun" I told him.

We walked onto the grass and over towards the trees. Puck opened his bag and pulled out a blanket. I took it from him and laid it on the floor, then sat down, just by the edge of the trees shade, but staying in the sun.

Puck smiled and sat down next to me, and pulled out a few plastic Tupperware boxes with sandwiches in

"its not much" He said.

I smiled and lent over and pressed my lips to his "its perfect" I mumbled against them.

Puck opened one of the tupperware boxes and offered me a sandwich

"its ham" He said softly.

I smiled and took a triangle, smiling at the thought of his cutting the sandwiches into them. I took a bit and looked at Puck, who was looking at me. I smiled and laughed softly at him

"its good" I told him.

He let out a breath he was holding and smiled, then grabbed one himself

"oh, I see how it is, let me eat it first, incase its bad" I teased.

Puck laughed "i was kind of worried you wouldn't be happy with it" He said

I lent over again and kissed his cheek

"everything you do, i'm happy with, I love, infact" I smiled.

* * *

><p>I rested my head on Pucks stomach as we both laid on the ground, looking up at the clouds. Pucks fingers stroked down my arm to my hand and lifted my hand up, entwining our fingers. I turned my head to look at him and smiled, loving having his hand and mine together. Puck lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.<p>

I rolled onto my side and placed my other hand on Pucks chest

"Puck?" I said quietly

"Yeah?" He said just as quiet

I thought about how I was going to say the following, I wasn't sure how to talk to him about it, how to say it, but since Mom brought it up last night, I haven't been able to stop thinking it.

"i know... I mean... you're... erm..." I started.

Puck sat up on his elbows

"what's wrong?" He asked

"erm... well, I hope you're not going to hate me for saying this, but... I know that you've been with other girls, but i've never been with anyone" I said

"and what I mean is... well, i'm a virgin" I said quietly

Puck nodded and rested his head back down on the ground

"Ok" He simply said

"well, i'm not ready to change that anytime soon" I whispered,

"I mean, especially not after the attack" I whispered

Puck said nothing, and just continued to hold my hand.

I looked up at him, wanting him to say something, but he didn't.

"Puck?" I asked.

He looked at me

"wait, do you think i'm worried about you not wanting to..." He started, looking a little upset.

I sat up, but he kept hold of my hand

"Addy, I love you, and I mean that, and I want to be with you, in every sense. I'm not going to push you into having sex. I mean, i'm shocked that i'm saying that, but I only want to be with you, and I will wait till you're ready, whether that's a month from now, 6 months, a year, whatever it will be" He said sincerely.

I looked him straight in the eyes and slowly smiled softly. I lent forwards and pressed my lips gently to his

"i really do love you" I said quietly against his lips.

* * *

><p>We spent the day relaxing, just enjoying being together. As it started to get alittle cold Puck and I head back for my home.<p>

He slipped out of his truck and walked round to the passenger side, opening my door for me. I smiled and took his hand, slipping out of the truck, kissing his cheek as I landed on my feet

"Thank you for today" I whispered as we walked towards my house.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and thought back on the amazing day we had just had together.

Puck smiled as he knocked gently on the front door. He turned to face him

"thanks for today" I said, kissing him lightly

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked

"kind of promised my mum i'd have dinner at home tonight" He smiled

I nodded "i'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, just as Tommy opened the door. He smiled up at us, then walked back to the living room.

Puck and I laughed softly, as I watched my brother go back to playing a game.

"Tomorrow" Puck confirmed.

I pressed my lips lightly to his again and smiled

"love you" I whispered

"love you too" He replied

"So tomorrow?" Puck asked

"fancy another day out, make the most of the weekend and the sunshine?" He asked

I thought for a second, you know, today wasn't that bad, ok, so afew people looked at me while we were out, whispering behind my back, but I had Puck, and as long as I was with him, I felt I could handle the whispers, the giggles, and the pointing.

"Sounds like a good plan" I said to Puck.

He lent forwards and pressed his lips to the top of my head

"well, I will pick you up tomorrow then" He smiled.

* * *

><p>Little did I know that Puck was slowly adjusting me back to the outside world, getting me used to crowds again, and helping me get my confidence back when talking to people. He spent a whole week after school, taking me out places, whether it was to diners, or the cinema, or bowling. He did everything to make sure that I was comfortable out in public again.<p>

A whole week passed like this, and by the following Monday morning, I felt confident enough to go back to school, to face my friends, and my peers. I got up early, showered and got dressed, wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a striped ruffle tank top and a dark grey cardigan. I grabbed my phone and sat on my bed, folding my legs up and crossing them infront of me _'Hey Puck, fancy picking me up for school, think i'm ready to face it all xx' _I quickly sent him. I reached forwards for my bag and started to look through it, checking I had everything I needed, it seemed like ages ago since I had gone to school.

My phone buzzed on the bed and I picked it up _'you sure? I mean, I would love for you to come back to school, but I don't want you rushing it xx"_ He had sent back. I smiled, I loved how he cared about it _'I'm sure, really sure, and I know i'll be fine as long as I have you nearby xx'_ I replied. I put my phone back down on the bed, and continued to look through my bag.

"Addy sweetheat" My Mom said, knocking lightly on my door

"Yeah, Mom, come in" I smiled.

My Mom opened the door and smiled, she looked at me, dressed, and looking through my school things

"you're...?" She started. I beamed at her and nodded

She came into the room and kissed my forehead

"thats great sweetheart" She smiled.

"You going in with Puck?" She asked

"Yeah" I smiled, just as my phone buzzed

"Ok, well, breakfast will be ready for you when you come down" She smiled.

She left the room, and I looked at my mobile _'well then, I guess i'll be by to pick you up in about half and hour, see you soon xx' _He sent back.

I grabbed my bag, tucking my mobile into my pocket and heading downstairs


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Puck knocked at the door 5 minutes before he said I would. I walked to the door and opened it, smiling when I saw him. I lent forwards and kissed his cheek

"i'll be ready in a minute" I told him.

Puck nodded and came into the house as I sorted out my lunch.

"Morning Puck" My Mom smiled at him, grabbing Tommy's bag,

"Come on Tommy, we have to leave" She said

"If you need anything sweetheart, call me ok?" My Mom said as she ushered Tommy out the door,

"Will do" I called after her.

Once Tommy and My Mom were out the door, Puck wrapped his arms around me,

"And you're sure about today?" Puck asked quietly

"More than sure, i've missed a lot of school, and well, I feel ready to go back" I said to him, smiling softly

Puck kissed my cheek

"I guess we should get going then" He said

I turned in Pucks arms and nodded

"I won't leave your side today" He said

I smiled and gently kissed him "Puck, its because of you that I feel ready to go back, that I feel I can continue" I smiled

Puck looked down "I just don't want what happened last time to happen" He said.

I moved one hand to his chin and lifted it, pressing my lips to his "it won't, because i'm stronger now, i'm a fighter, just like you said I was, i'm ready for this, to face them, I don't care what they say, I know the truth, and the man I love knows the truth" I said softly

"thats all that matters to me" I said as I pressed my lips to his again

"Puck, you are my rock, and the man I love. You are the one who has built me up and taken care of me, and now its my time to prove just exactly what you have done to strengthen me" I smiled.

Puck smiled and kissed me again

"well then, I guess we need to go to school for me to find that out right?" He asked

"right" I replied. I unwrapped his arms and grabbed my lunch and my bag and pulling him towards the door and out to his truck.

* * *

><p>Puck wrapped his arm around me as we walked through the hall of Mckinley. I rested my head on Pucks shoulder and wrapped my arm around his back, not caring about anyone else.<p>

"Addy?" I heard. I lifted my head and smiled as Mercedes came towards me and hugged me

"you're back, How are you?" She asked

"I'm good thanks" I replied, hugging her back

Puck kept his hand on my back and stroked it softly, I slowly let go of Mercedes and wrapped my arm back around Puck

"it's good to have you back" She said softly. I smiled and looked at Puck

"thanks to him, I am" I smiled. Puck kissed my head softly and I blushed alittle.

Quinn came up behind me and squeezed my arm "hey you, good to see you back" She smiled. I smiled at her and she hugged me, I hugged her back too

"School has been dull without you" She smiled.

I laughed "in what way did I liven up Mckinley?" I said

She laughed softly "oh I don't know, for a start Puck doesn't mope around the hall when you're here" She said.

I looked up at Puck and smiled and he kissed my head softly.

Quinn looped her arm through mine "mind if I take your girlfriend to class, you're not in our first class" She said to Puck

He slowly unwrapped his arm from my back and I gently kissed him "I'll see you after class" I smiled.

* * *

><p>The day, considering it was my first proper day back, went incredibly well. I sat in my last class, with Mercedes to my side, and Mike and Finn infront of me. I had spent as much time as possible with Puck, We sat together in the lessons we had together, we had lunch together, and during classes we would quickly meet and walk to the next class together, occasionally stealing kisses at our lockers.<p>

Mercedes looked at me "you coming to Glee?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded "yeah, i'm coming" I replied. I wasn't sure if I was able to sing again yet, but I wanted to be there, be with my friends, and with Puck of course.

The bell rang and I slowly stood up "I've missed Glee" I said to her "missed the laughter" I added.

Mercedes smiled "and we've all missed you" She smiled

She pushed her arm through mine and we walked out the class and headed towards the music room, Finn and Mike following, keeping close, wanting to make sure I was OK, probably on Pucks orders.

I continued to walk to the room, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a pair of lips kiss my neck. I laughed as I recognised Pucks smell

"Puck" I laughed as Mercedes slipped her arm out from mine and laughed at Puck

"How did you know it was me?" He joked

I laughed "Well, the fact I know your arms, and your lips" I smiled "And the way you smell" I added quietly.

Puck kissed my neck again and I slowed down. The others walked on ahead and I turned in Pucks arms

"Missed you" I said softly "But at least I've seen you more than I have the last few weeks during the day" I smiled.

Puck kissed me softly

"and how has it been, being back at school?" He asked

"It's been good" I replied

"as in, I've been fine" I smiled "honestly, I've had no worries, no scares, no concerns" I said softly

Puck smiled and stroked my cheek "Good" He whispered "So.. Glee?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed his cheek "yes, definitely" I replied.

Puck and I walked into the class room and sat together on the back row. Puck pulled my chair closer to him and then wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

Mr Schu came in and and walked over to the piano, placing his papers down on the top of it

"Right, well first piece of Business. Welcome back Addy, it's lovely to have back in glee" He beamed.

Puck kissed my head gently and I smiled.

"it's good to be back" I replied.


End file.
